A Servant Girl
by Red potato
Summary: Serenity escape to Earth to find some fullfillment in her life. She occupy a manor as a servant girl. When she befriend a handsome Earthian, she never knew she would fall in love with him. The only problem now is that the Earthian's heart is taken. U/M
1. A Servant Girl

1 A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor does any of the character used, except for Mrs. Malison, though I doubt anyone wants  
  
to use her in their story. Be kind, be gentle, and be happy when you READ my story. Thank you. Again, Sailor Moon is not copyrighted to  
  
me, it is copyright and has an ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO DIC AND NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA AND ALSO TO TOEI ANIMATION.  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
'You are the princess of the moon; you will be marry by  
  
next month. That is the final statement; no question asked, no but,  
  
nothing.' This was the word that keeps echoing in her mind, marry,  
  
married, marriage, husband, wife, marriage. How will she stand it?  
  
She can't, she won't, and she will get off this seat of marriage and  
  
that will be her final statement. She rose up from her soft safe bed,  
  
slipped into her formal dress, grabs a few essentials then wrote  
  
a note to Luna, her guardian. Within a few seconds, a chant was made, and a brilliant flash of light took her.  
  
'Wow, where am I?' The young blonde looks around, it would seem  
  
she have landed on Earth, a neighbor of the Moon Kingdom. The young  
  
broad looks around the enchanting green of lush trees and color of  
  
bright flowers, almost as bright as the Moon on a clear night. She  
  
took a few steps upon the soft grass of the morning and kneels down.  
  
'Oh Mother, please forgive me. I would not have escape from you if you  
  
have only let me have a life I so badly wanted.' The blonde stood up,  
  
took out her magic pen, and transform herself into a commoner. 'This  
  
is exactly what I want Mother, to be common, to be treated with  
  
respect, but not by demanding respect. I want to dig my perfectly manicure fingernails into the soil of which where plants grow. I want  
  
to experience the simple kind of life. No formal gown, just a peasant dress. No more formal ball, just a little get together, a tete -a –  
  
tete if I should put it correctly. I'm sorry Mother. Queen Serenity  
  
of the Moon Kingdom, I, Princess Serenity, no longer is the heir to  
  
the throne of your kingdom.' With that, she pricks a flower and threw  
  
the petals into the calm pond. "There, I'm done." She dusts her hands off, put on her headscarf, and head north, wondering where her sense  
  
of direction will take her.  
  
The now acclaim young woman, no longer a princess, looks around  
  
her surrounding. It has been quite a long time since she ate, well,  
  
according to lunar time; it was about 10 hours since she last ate.  
  
One thing about being a princess is that you could eat. "Oh, I can't  
  
think about that now, not when I have come so far. Serenity continues  
  
to walk a little bit further, until her stomach growl and prowl on  
  
and on. Maybe a little nap could help my growling stomach," Serenity said. She searched for a comfortable, level spot of land to lay her  
  
aching body on, and alas she found it. She gleefully lie down and  
  
sleep. 'Hm, this is nice, oh, very nice. A commoner could definitely  
  
get used to this.' The blissful girl slept and slept and slept until  
  
she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Somewhere back on the Moon Kingdom, the guardian or at least,  
  
one of Princess Serenity's guardians called for an emergency meeting  
  
among the royal court and her highness. "Queen Serenity, before I  
  
began, it's important for you stay calm while I go over the details  
  
with the sailor senshi," Luna said with a sad worried face. "Luna,  
  
before you began, could I please have a minute with you?"  
  
"Your majesty, this is quite important, we have no ti…"  
  
"Luna. Please."  
  
"Yes your majesty." The two walks together pace to pace with a  
  
stern face, and a stern walk.  
  
"Luna, she's gone isn't she?" Queen Serenity look at Luna, her  
  
most trusted friend, with a pleading face for Luna to tell the truth.  
  
"Yes, your majesty, I'm afraid so."  
  
The two walk back to the room to where the discussion of Princess  
  
Serenity took place. As Luna proceed, everyone was shock, the most  
  
was her best friend, Rei, the fire warrior of Mars. Shock as they  
  
were, the senshi kept their tears back, and came up with a plan to  
  
get Serenity back. Ami, the water warrior of Mercury was decided to  
  
be the analytical strategize of the operation "Get Serenity Back",  
  
which was name by Mina, the light warrior of Venus, also the leader  
  
in command of the operation. Lita, a wood nymph on the planet of Jupiter, was dubbed martial commander of the team, a good thing too since she is the strongest of the 4 warriors. "Any ideas where she  
  
might have gone Ami?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm working on it Mina. From the tracing of her energy, there can  
  
be only one place she could be in if Queen Serenity felt her a moment  
  
ago."  
  
"Where?" the fiery warrior yelled. Ami looked up, and points her  
  
finger out the window, "Earth."  
  
"Heads up senshi, we're taking a trip to Earth," Mina ordered.  
  
  
  
That's Chapter One. Stay tuned for Chapter Two. Please  
  
e-mail me for comment because I would like to know how  
  
I did. Thank you.  
  
Red Potato 


	2. A Servant Girl

1 A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor does any of the character used, except for Mrs. Malison, though I doubt anyone wants  
  
to use her in their story. Be kind, be gentle, and be happy when you READ my story. Thank you. Again, Sailor Moon is not copyrighted to  
  
me, it is copyright and has an ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO DIC AND NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA AND ALSO TO TOEI ANIMATION  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A Servant Girl  
  
  
  
Serenity woke up stirred. Something was different about her surrounding. She no longer feels the texture of the green grass; now  
  
she felt some sort of silks, and it reminded her of her own bed. 'Oh  
  
no, they can't find me already. I don't want to go back.' The  
  
confused girl opens her eyes and sat up, her surrounding was  
  
different, it wasn't the moon, and it was somewhere else on Earth. Serenity sighed out a relief, then worry if a dangerous person has  
  
carried her here for horrible reasons. "I need to get out here,"  
  
Serenity said to herself. She got up from the strange bed and  
  
started walking toward the door, that is, until someone walks in. "Ahhhh!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!" yell a maid and there was a sudden crash on the marble floor. "I'm awfully sorry, here let me pick it up,'' Serenity said.  
  
"It's alright child, I was just startle, and that's all. You don't  
  
need to pick it up."  
  
"Still, I'm terribly sorry for startling you. You must let me help  
  
you. While you're here, could you tell me what I'm doing here? As I  
  
last recall, I was sleeping in the woods."  
  
"You were sleeping? Oh dear, they thought someone abandon or hurt you."  
  
"They Ms…?"  
  
"Malison, Mrs. Malison at your service. Yes, my master and his assistance. They found you during one of their hikes this morning and brought you in. Master Edward was quite worried. He wonders who you* were and how you got there. It's good to know you're not hurt."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Malison, it was kind of you and your master to take me in."  
  
"But tell me dear, what were you doing out in the woods? It's very peculiar for a young pretty thing like you to be sleeping in the forest."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it Mrs. Malison, forgive me, but I like to keep that to myself. By the way, my name is Sereni…Serena." The now acclaims Serena said. Inside, she felt terrible for lying about her name, the name her Father gave to her, before he died.  
  
"I see. You were kick out of your home weren't you Serena?" Mrs. Malison said with a concern tone. Serena didn't like lying to such a gentle old lady, but she had to. 'Well, she is close enough to the real reason why I'm here,' Serenity thought to herself. "Yes Mrs. Malison, I was kick out of my home.''  
  
"Oh, poor child. I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to go do you, Serena?" the gullible lady reply. Before Serena could answer, Mrs. Malison shot up and yell, "Well Dear, you won't have to worry about where your next meal is. You can work here because we need more maids, or you can be a gardener. Master Edward won't care because he trusts me enough to hired staff workers. How about it Dear? You can start whenever you want."  
  
"Really? I'll do it! Oh thank you Mrs. Malison!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, jumping up and down. 'Finally, I'll have a real life.' Mrs. Malison left Serena to talk to Master Edward about her hire, but before she left, Mrs. Malison told Serena to relax and enjoy the house. She did exactly was she was told. Serena went from room to room exploring the big old house with about 5 people living in it. "I would certainly hate to be the person who have to dust these rooms," Serenity said loudly  
  
"I wouldn't have to worry about that." Serena sharply turned around to see the voice. He appears to be very well off, tall, nice posture, handsome, yet something about him gave Serena an impression she and him aren't going to get along very well.  
  
"In fact," he continued to say, "The only thing you should worry about is how you're going to get out of prison for trespassing."  
  
"But I wasn't trespassing, you see…'  
  
"Buh, Buh, it's too late for an explanation. I demand that you tell me how you got here. Did you just think you could waltz in here and steal everything you see? If I find one item missing, you'll pay dearly. My family knows many people in the Parliament, and I'm sure they won't let you go easily." The young brute said flowingly. During his constant and still rambling, Serena thought prison might not be so bad to get away from him.  
  
"Look Sir, I wasn't trespassing."  
  
"I'm sure, and to what extend does a peasant, like you, have at my house?"  
  
"Just because I'm a commoner doesn't mean I trespass and steal belonging. If you believe yourself to be a gentleman, then you would have asked what I'm doing here before making such hasty generalization." Before he could answer back, Serena was save by Mrs. Malison.  
  
"There you are Serena, come. Mr. Edward is quite eager to meet you ever since he rescued you from the woods." Serena hand was then pull and drag by Mrs. Malison, as she went scuffling along, she stick her tongue out at the rude man, "See, told you so!"  
  
  
  
"Finally, we're here!"  
  
"I know, I'm just glad that teleportation didn't drain much of our energy."  
  
"I know I still have plenty of energy left, let's go shopping for some Earthian clothes. Plus, lets get some foods, I'm hungry."  
  
"Hang on Mina, we need to get a lodging near the town, that way we can plan and that will be our headquarters."  
  
"Ami, I hate it when you're right," Mina replied.  
  
"Is Ami ever wrong?" Rei said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You know Rei, I have been wrong before," Ami comment back.  
  
"YOU HAVE???" all three girls look at Ami strangely.  
  
"Yes, for you information, I have been wrong, so very wrong. It was dark and cloudy on my home planet of Mercury. People from the palace were advised not to go outside due to the fact that a storm was picking up. So, I did my best to keep away from boredom, I went to study at the Royal Library. Oh, how I still missed the smell of new scrolls and manuscripts." By this point in time, it seems that Ami was dazing off to another dream world of books and study secessions. "Ami!!!" yelled Lita.  
  
"Oh, sorry. As I was saying, I was reading this interesting book on explorations and voyages. Oh, you'll all think of me less when I said this, but I have thought that Eudoxus of Cyzicus calculated latitude and longitude, in creating the first scientific map, but oh my gosh, was I wrong. It turned out to be Eratosthenese of Cyrene!!" Ami was laughing to herself, but she left 3 young warriors confuse.  
  
"Wow Ami," was all Lita could think of, "you were really wrong there," she finished, then giving a fake laugh.  
  
The warriors and sworn protectors of Princess Serenity, walk to a nearby town, each dress in a simple dress that show they were neither noble nor peasants. As they walk through the market, Rei's eyes widen…could it be her? Rei though. Is it…. Serenity?  
  
  
  
Well, that's my second chapter! I hope you didn't find it too long or too boring. Please write me some feedbacks and thanks for reading it!  
  
Red Potato 


	3. A Servant Girl

1 A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor does any of the character used, except for Mrs. Malison, though I doubt anyone wants to use her in his or her fanfic. Be kind, be gentle, and be happy when you READ my story. Thank you. Again, Sailor Moon is not copyrighted to me, it is copyright and has an ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO DIC AND NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA AND ALSO TO TOEI ANIMATION.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Servant Girl  
  
"Is that you Serenity? I hope to God it is you," whisper Rei. Rei starts to walk over to a figure she thought was her best friend. She came up to the blond hair girl, and slightly taps the shoulder. "Serenity!" The blond turn around slowly, and Rei, hoping to see her childhood friend saw nothing even similar to Serenity. "Yes?" the voice asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew. My mistakes." Rei walks back to her group of friends, and a tear escapes the fiery raven hair girl's eye.  
  
"What was that about Rei?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Lita. I thought I saw someone I recognize. Lets go before it get dark."  
  
"Right," Lita replied. 'That's strange, Earth is a forbidden place for plant alliances to go to, how can Rei recognize someone that's from Earth?' she thought, but the thought quickly left before Lita could question anymore. They found a lodge, Blue Boar Inn, to be exact, rented 2 lodges, then met up with each other at Amy's lodge, or known to Mina as headquarter. It seems that Lita and Rei pair up with the 2nd lodge, leaving Mina and Ami, housing the headquarter. The warriors agreed to take a break, then come back for a meeting in about two hours, earth time. They all went their ways. Lita went to get some foods for cooking, Rei was to walk around and secure the perimeter, while Mina was to go shopping for some clothes to make them fit in more. Ami was stuck behind, as she has agreed to, to make plans and keep in touch with the Queen.  
  
Serena was quite excited about starting her job. Her meeting with Mr. Edward, as he prefers her to called him, went well. Who was she kidding? It went absolutely perfect! She rather took a liking to him, he reminded her of a fatherly figure, her father. Gentle, kind, caring, full of hearty laughter and a heart big enough to fit inside the Galactic Alliances. He was especially understanding when he find out she didn't have a place to go. At first, he requested that she could stay at his manor as long as she wants, without having to do anything, but Serena  
  
would have felt terrible for sitting on her butt all day. So, he gave  
  
her some gentle works, works that Serena absolutely love, all she  
  
has to do is take care of the horses. Which is no problem since  
  
Serena took care of her own horse on the Moon Kingdom. Serena  
  
was glad she met her "rescuer", but where was the other man, his assistant? She wants to thank him back. Serena was confuse,  
  
who was the boy that she had met earlier?  
  
It didn't matter. Serena walks outside and went to the stable to see  
  
the horses that were now her responsibility. "Serena!"  
  
"Oh, goodness Mr. Edward, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I am, thank you. Isn't it kind of you to ask me? Anyway, since you told me you have experience with horses before, I need one in  
  
about half an hour. I'm on my way to a business meeting to town,  
  
and right in need of a horse."  
  
"Yes sir. I shall get right on it."  
  
"Serena. Please, no need for formality. Don't think of me as the head of the household, either calls me Dean, or Mr. Edward."  
  
"Mr. Edward it is," Serena said and gave him a hearty smile. As Mr. Edward started to walk away, he suddenly turned around,  
  
"I almost forgot Serena, if you could prepare another horse for my son. He is also going to town visiting a friend."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Edward. This shouldn't take long." Serena left and went diligently to the stables, observing each of the magnificent  
  
horses Mr. Edward owns.  
  
She went into the wooden stables and look around.  
  
There were about six horses, she recalls and an owner such as Mr. Edward would not need this much. "How many business trips does he take every year?" she question before setting her eyes upon an enchanted, most prize horse she have ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Oh my. You are a special sort of a horse aren't you dear?" Serena cooed quietly to the horse. The black horse steps back a bit as  
  
Serena came in closer. It nay and shook it's head. Serena back a step  
  
to show the black stallion that she was harmless. Serena waited for  
  
the horse to show a movement that he was comfortable with her  
  
around, but there was no hope, Serena realized, and got started  
  
on mounting two horses for her boss and his conceited son.  
  
Shortly after, she was done with the two horses, to whom was called to the name of Cecil and Lavender, both brown, yet beautiful Arabian horses. "Serena, are you done yet?" yell an old familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Edward, I'll be out shortly,'' she yelled back and took the two horses by the rein and walk out of the stable, glancing once more at the black beauty that won't go near her. "I miss home already…" she paused, then walk on outside.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Edward, I believe Lavender is ready for your own taking." Serena drew the horse closer to Mr. Edward, but the horse back away, naying, and stomping it's hoofs on the ground. "Lavender? What's wrong?" Serena said, a little too loudly.  
  
"Lavender happens to be my horse,'' a new voice came in.  
  
"You…" Serena lowly growl at the not so stranger. An unfortunate Mr. Edward had heard the hostile tone in Serena's voice, so he kindly steps out of the oncoming sight. He backs away slowly, slowly, heading for Cecil, slowly, but very quietly until he saddle himself up on Cecil and left without the two kids noticing his leave.  
  
"So you're the girl Father talks so much about," the young brute told her.  
  
"Your…your father? You are his son?"  
  
"Yes, I am his son."  
  
Serena was confuse, how could such a sweet old gentle man have this…thing for a son? It was impossible! She was dumbfounded, and she pray to the moon goddess that his son was not the assistance that rescue her.  
  
"Impossible," was the only word Serena could say at the moment.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter Three! I hope you all like it! Please send me some feedbacks! Thanks!  
  
Red Potato 


	4. A Servant Girl

1 A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor does any of the character used, except for Mrs. Malison, though I doubt anyone wants to use her in his or her fanfic. Be kind, be gentle, and be happy when you READ my story. Thank you. Again, Sailor Moon is not copyrighted to me, it is copyright and has an ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO DIC AND NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA AND ALSO TO TOEI ANIMATION.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A Servant Girl  
  
  
  
"I don't know why you're so shock. Couldn't you see the resemblances between my Father and I?"  
  
"Yes," replied Serena in her dissonance state, "I should have seen and recognize the resemblances. Too bad your personality doesn't match up to his! Here's Lavender, take care of her and return her before nighttime falls. I don't like the darkness that much and I would hate to groom her at night, without much light being around. Now excuse me you swine, I have other chores to do." Serena finish her statements and went her way, still angry for the inhospilitality she receive from that…boy!  
  
But before Serena could escape his present, he immediately grab her slim arm; "You can't leave yet," he said softly.  
  
"And why not?" she question him and look at him with great consternation.  
  
"Because, I want to tell you….I'm…." the lad pause for a brief second,  
  
"Yes?" Serena look at him, concern, but still angry.  
  
"I want to tell you, I'm…well…sorry for the way I treat you. It was rude of me to do so. I hope you can forgive me. I have to be careful when it come to strangers; Father is so trusting, and there are people that's not worthy of trusting, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I do. Now I understand why you were being such a dork."  
  
"A dork? You think I'm a dork? What?" he asked her, quite offended by her comment. Upon hearing this, Serena giggles softly, and proceed to Lavender, "Here you are dorkling, take your horse and be careful."  
  
"Much thanks to you miss…I don't even know your name. Dorkling, you called me a dorkling?"  
  
"Serena. Now what's yours?" she quickly said, changing the subject to where she can embarrass herself less.  
  
"Pardon me for not telling you sooner, my Father creed me to Dar…" before he could finish, a gust of wind flew by, and spook the horse. Lavender was easily spook, she stomp the ground with her hove, turn her head to the right, then jotted away in a frightening manner. "Lavender!" the owner of the horse yell at her to come back. The jot Lavender made became a run; Lavender was out of control and she was everywhere in the field. "I got to stop her," Serena said, and then ran for Lavender. "Serena! Stop, you'll get hurt!" The owner yelled after her, but he was too late.  
  
Serena ran across the waving field of green grasses and wild flowers, she was tire, but she knew she had to stop Lavender before the horse hurt someone. Serena's ability to run was not match for the horse because the wood nymph of Jupiter had taught to run like the deer of the forest and glide like the birds of the sky. She soon caught up with Lavender, only inches away from her leather rein. The disbelief man stood meters away from the betaking scene. He wouldn't believe it if he weren't seeing it, but the truth was, Serena was catching up to a horse that won a state championship! "Who are you?" he said aloud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear it for the cold winds of Avon took it along its path.  
  
The blonde servant girl with a long French braid that the winds emphasize with, was close to the horse, "I've got you now." She leap a step further than the horse, but being Serenity, Serena was a princess of many things except gracefulness when it come to watching her steps. Serena trip over a large rock and fell right onto the ground of lush grass and a few daisies. Her hands fell first, but it lifted Serena's head from hitting the ground, but her body was not as fortunate. The pain was agonizing. She felt a burning sensation on her right leg, and her abdominal hurts badly. Her brain didn't seem to notice the bad conditions her body was in, instead, her brain was in shock when the horse changes it's direction and headed for Serena. She can't move! Her body was paralyze from her injuries and paralyze from the thought that she was going to be trample to death by the one thing that she loves the most. 'Mother, help me. Oh god, I'm going to die.'  
  
The dorkling saw this, and he panic. The only thing that came to his mind how to help Serena was, "Help! Somebody help my friend!" A young man in his mid-twenties ran to the distress call immediately, "Daryl, what's going on? Who need help?" the young man ask the disfranchise boy.  
  
"It's…there!" he shouted, pointing to the blonde. Without a moment hesitation, the young valiant man rush to the fallen servant. In one fast swift movement, he jump into front of the horse and push her out of the way and exerted another force to push him out of the way only a split second before Lavender had crush the ground where Serena once laid on. Lavender turns around and carrying with it a trail of dirt before heading over to the unconscious Serena. The horse drew its neck closer and closer to Serena's face, nudging it at first, then licking her cheeks. It made a noise, and then began to walk over to its master. Serena awoken to the licking opens her turquoise eyes that matches the sea, and sat up, wondering how she was not in pieces by now. As she stood up, she wonders who rescue her again, perhaps it was her new friend, or perhaps an angel from the moon have help her. Her eyes caught a lying body and she immediately ran to aid the person, hoping to Helene that her savior have not been injure too much. She ran with all her might, not minding the pain on her legs and abdominal. Her mind was, in fact, only on the person between a couple of bushes and the wild prairie green grass of the open field.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter four. If you like the story so far, please do so and send me feedbacks. I need to know how I'm doing.  
  
Just to let you all know; I slave over this chapter and try to take time out of my own hectic life to finish this chapter; so you better reviews or else I can't do anything about it! Thanks!!!  
  
Red Potato 


	5. A servant Girl...Revise.

A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor does any of the character used,   
except for Mrs. Malison, though I doubt anyone wants to use her in his or her fanfic.   
Be kind, be gentle, and be happy when you READ my story. Thank you. Again, Sailor   
Moon is not copyrighted to me, it is copyright and has an ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO   
DIC AND NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA AND ALSO TO TOEI ANIMATION.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
A Servant Girl   
  
  
  
  
  
The bold rescuer lies between the rosemary bushes and wild grass, moaning a few because   
of the pain he experiencing right now. "Ow," he whines, "This is going to hurt in the morning.''  
  
"Sir? Are you all right? Of course you're not fine, you rescue me from a horse and here I ask   
if you are in perfect condition." The man awoke his eyes to find himself staring into heaven's   
eyes. ''Oh God! Did I die?" He panic, he couldn't have die! ''I'm too young to die! Oh sweet angel   
of our Fatherly creator,'' he said impetuously, grabbing the hem of her skirt, "Please let me   
savor the breathe of life again!"  
  
"Goodness Gracious!" she yells, then slap his face to get him back to reality. A sound was heard,   
it sounded like a crack in the face, but perhaps it was the wind picking up more and more hastily.   
"Please good sir, come with me. A storm is just over the horizon. We must seek shelter. Can you   
walk?" The angel asks him. The man tries to stand up, slowly at first, but it did him no good.   
He soon collapses on the ground as soon as he stood. "I'm sorry," he said, pausing because the   
pain was too much for me, ''I can't walk. Argh.'' Collapsing once more, but now into the petite   
arms of Serena.   
  
"Man alive he is heavy! Heavy, but very muscular; still, heavy." Serena lift him up to where   
he was shoulder length to her and began walking with him. With his arm drapes over her small   
shoulder, Serena did the best she could. She couldn't find her so call friend, all she saw was   
Lavender standing still. "Great, maybe I can use the horse." She literally had to drag herself so   
she could carry the young gentleman to the horse. Serena rested him onto the horse's side so   
she could command Lavender to bent down.  
  
The rain was heavier now, her body was soaking rest, and her dress could be seen through.   
The wet dress reveals Serena not to be a girl undeveloped, but a beautiful young woman who lost her   
baby fat in every places of the body. The transparent dress shows her underlining; luckily, she wore   
a more opaque material. Her dress was no more as she walks through the rain that splashes muck   
and dirt on her.   
  
Lavender was now carrying the unconscious mass of human, while Serena had to lead   
the frighten horse through. She held the rein tightly, afraid that the horse would go crazy again.   
Puddles of mud and water were everywhere. Her clean feet were no more; it was cover with dirt,   
water, and little pieces of grass and debris clung on her legs up to the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Ah-omph!" Serena yells as she fell deep into a mud puddle. Her once golden hair have   
been tramples and beaten down by the rain. Her once freshly smell, clean hair now lies in the mud.   
With a few more thunders and tons of more rain, the ribbons that have kept Serena's hair in its place   
broke loose, scattering the girl's beautiful hair everywhere. She was now dirty up to her chest,   
wanting to cry, Serena did so. Was all of this worth leaving the Moon Kingdom? She could have   
been sleeping in a warm bed or taking a hot bath right now. Serena regretted ever disobeying her   
Mother, but deep inside, Serena knew she had to leave her home. This new life of her is going to   
be worth something. It's going to mean something. More determine than ever, she pushes herself   
and grasp the horse's leather rein.  
  
Struggling to keep from falling down, Serena had to go gradually, her pain was too much,   
but the sounds of lightning and thunders frighten not only the horse but her too. She whimpers every   
times she heard the crackling and rumbling of Zeus's power. It was a long distance, but Serena   
kept her determinations, one of the greatest qualities she inherits from her Mother. The young lad   
wakes up, wet. 'Oh, this couldn't have been a dream is it? Oh no, if this is a dream, and I'm wet…then….'   
Then the sound of lightning crackles under the dark sky, and he heard Serena yell. She   
was now crying, "I hate storms!" and he saw her legs, how bad it was injure, and yet she still continue   
to care for him and think of him first. 'She must be a godsend angel indeed. I wonder who this maiden   
is.' The young man thought to himself while he breathes in the horse odor mix with the rain every   
now and than, for the pain in his body was great.  
  
The bright light of the fire in the manor gleams through the translucent curtains. Serena's   
eyes hurt as the bright light hit her iris. She lifts one hand to shield it and the next hand to knock   
on the kitchen door furiously. The cold girl has no time to knock gently, even if it is unlady-like of   
her. A body was on a crazy horse, this is would have to be an emergency. Once again, Serena knock   
on the wooden door, even harder than before. The wind shifted into a new pattern before a noise that   
distinct the unlocking of a bolt came forth.  
  
"Serena!" When Serena heard her name, she immediately gives way on the floor from   
her physical fatigues and into the chubby arms of Mrs. Malison. She slowly close her eyes, then   
open them again! But her eyelids were too heavy, so she reluctantly gave in to her body's wish for   
some rest. "But what about my rescuer," Serena mumbles.   
  
  
"Warriors, something's wrong with our princess," said the warrior of Mars in a frightening  
manner. All three pairs of blue, green, and a black eyes turn immediately to meet the purple eyes   
of their spiritual friend. Their facial expressions were of grief and worries, what could have happen   
to dear their princess that brought joy to each and everyone of them? For now, it was Rei who only   
knew the answer.  
  
"She's hurt," Rei said in a distressing tone. The raven hair warrior opens her eyes   
to reveal that it was watery, and so it was for all the other girls. They look frighten, uncertain   
what would happen to their universes without their princess to guide them through bleak times.   
They all remember the times Serenity have help them through. As Rei try harder to concentrate   
on Serenity's energy level, Mina looks out the foggy window of the Blue Boar Inn and saw the storm  
increasing its power by consuming whatever was left just behind the horizon line. She smiles a   
little as she remembers how much Serenity hates storms with lightning and thunders. Her head   
tilt toward Rei, but not much has change from what happen a few minutes ago. So Mina continues   
to stare at the dark sky, the black clouds, and the dreary afternoon that felt like her mood. Mina   
wanted to cry her until her heart content, but she couldn't, not when she was the one that have   
to be the leader. "Serenity," the depressed dark blonde whispers to the windowpane that clog up   
into a mist of water with her breathe of sorrow.   
  
Ami looks up from her scanning to see Mina, with a smile on her face. 'At least someone   
is showing a positive attitude about this,' she thought, then added to her thoughts, 'I wish Rene   
would be here; she could comfort me through anything. Oh Serena, why did you have to leave us?   
You left with saying good-bye to me, how could you?' Ami shook her head and went back to her   
Mercurial Technological Scantron Device, or M.T.S.D for short. The people of the Earth would   
call this a witchery trick by the witch itself, and she chuckles at the advances Earthians made   
so far in their life. It was obvious to her why the Galactic Alliances dare not to enter Earth. She   
stares at the flashing screen that has proven worthless to her since they arrived. It has done   
nothing to show where Rene was. 'Stupid machine,' she thought bitterly, yet she regrets saying   
that for she and Rene, her princess have invented M.T.S.D. It have help the Queen so by tracking  
down the negatively charged energy of the dark demon hand; an evil well known and fear throughout   
the universe. Rene encouraged Ami to finish it, even when Ami, herself, didn't believe it would be   
possible to accomplish. Rene have help Ami get her strengths and courage. A tear fell on her   
glasses, and she quickly wipes it away, remembering the promise she made to Rene.  
  
"Ami, can I ask you for a favor?" Serenity asked of her blue hair friend.  
  
"Sure, Rene. You know you can always ask me. What is it?" Ami replied, looking up from   
her books with a smile.  
  
"You have to do this Ami or else I would be sad. You don't want me to be sad do you Ami?   
Ami, my best friend in the whole wide universe?"  
  
"Hahaha. Rene, you silly thing, just tell me."  
  
"I want you to promise me, that whatever happen to you or anything you loves so dearly,   
I want you to promise me that you'll always be the strong and courageous. Promise me Ami,   
please." The young princess pleads to her dear friend.  
  
"Rene….I don't understand you."  
  
"Ami! Promise me you'll be strong and courageous. No matter what!"  
  
"I promise Rene. I promise on my Mother's heart."  
  
"Thanks Ami, now let go get some foods! I can sneak pie from Lita. She won't mind!"   
Serenity said esthetically, while grabbing Ami with both of her hands.  
  
"Rene!!" She cried down the hallway.  
  
The memory of Serenity played back in Ami's head, "Okay Rene. I'm going to keep my   
promise to you and I'm going to find you. And that's a promise," Ami said resolutely, and her   
hopes was back, putting a light into her black eyes.  
  
Just around the corner of where Ami sat lies Lita, the wood nymph of Jupiter. She   
was a great warrior in combat and a warrior of great temper. Lita look benevolently at Ami and   
Mina. She often envies them because of their closeness to Serenity. Taking her eyes off of them,   
she focuses on the foods she is preparing for the warriors of the Moon Kingdom, and personal   
friends and bodyguards of Princess Serenity. Lita was always a great cooker, she was such a great   
cook that the people of her home planet thought she used witchery and sorcerers were her family.   
They cast her out even before she knew the world of shame. So ever since that fateful day she   
met her only friends, Lita lived in the wood, protecting it and learning from it.  
  
She misses Serenity. Serenity would always makes her smile even on the most depressing   
day, Lita would smile and laugh as her friends gather around the kitchen stove and compliment her   
on her cooking. It was a great feeling to be warm and near with people she grew to love. But these   
days, no one had time to fully enjoy her meals; they were too worried about the safety of Serenity.   
Lita too worries to death about the health of Serenity, whether she has enough to eat or anything to   
eat at all. Lita remembers when Serenity told the royal court why they should make Lita into the   
head chef, "Lita's cooking are the best in the universe. It's has just the right ingredients. It's quite   
simple, it has to be made from the heart with love, but add a pinch of rosemary for flavor."   
She laughs quietly as her favorite memory took over her mind. "Oh Serenity," she said, pausing for   
a moment to taste her sauce, "what a friend you are. I hope you are save." She presume cooking and   
tasting, often motioning for Ami to come and taste her food, and all the results would be the same   
from Ami, "Lita! It's delicious. Now let me have some more!"  
  
After seeing all the commotions, Mina decides to join the little party of the Inn, and she   
would act no better than Ami. Their commotions cease when Rei stood before them.  
  
"Warriors, I think I know where Serenity is."   
  
  
  
Haha! I finally finish chapter five in less than 5 days! Woohoo, go me!  
Well, just to let you all know, I slave over this story and took the time out of my busy schoolwork to get what the audiences wants. So send me feedbacks to see how I'm doing. I'm always up for suggestions to how I can improve my story. Thanks to those who do read it and take the time to review it. Also thanks to those who just read it and enjoy it!   
Stay tune for Chapter Six of "A Servant Girl."  
  
  
Red Potato 


	6. A Servant Girl

A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor does any of the character   
used, except for Mrs. Malison, though I doubt anyone wants to use her in his   
or her fanfic. Be kind, be gentle, and be happy when you READ my story.   
Thank you. Again, Sailor Moon is not copyrighted to me, it is copyright   
and has an ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO DIC AND NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA   
AND ALSO TO TOEI ANIMATION.   
  
  
Chapter Six  
A Servant Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is she Rei?" Mina was the first to ask the warrior of fire.  
  
"She's here, a couple of miles off of the town."  
  
"Well," thunder Lita, "Let's get our princess. I don't know why we're   
still standing around here. Serenity could be starving to death!" The idea   
approach to Mina and Ami, as they both grabs their cloak and necessary   
equipments. Lita was right behind them; they were all excited, their best   
friend, their leader, their princess was found! Oh what joy! As they all reach   
out to put their hands on the doorknob, Rei steps in front of them, both arms spread out.   
  
"Rei, what are you doing? Get out of the way," Lita commands.  
  
"No," she said sternly. Her friends look at the crazy girl who wouldn't want   
Serenity to be rescue.  
  
"Rei, I pray to Selene that I didn't hear what I thought you said," Mina said   
annoyingly.   
  
"I'm not moving. Anyone who wants Serenity would have to get past me."  
  
"That can be arrange Rei," the ever so quiet Ami said as she cracks her   
knuckles.  
  
"I know you Ami, you wouldn't."  
  
"You don't know me at all Rei!" The blue hair girl cry out, "if you do, you would   
tell me where the hell Rene is! Now tell me!" Ami couldn't hold it any longer, she bursts out   
crying, crying and mumbling something about Serenity.   
  
"Rei-chan,'' Lita said calmly, "I don't understand you. Why can't you just tell us?   
What is it?"  
  
"Please Rei," Mina pleaded.   
  
"I can't." She paused for a brief moment, but an eternity for the other warriors.  
They study her; see if she was under the influences of the Dark Demon Hand, but Rei   
was innocent, there was nothing evil about her or else M.T.S.D would have found the   
negative energy already.   
  
"Rei, just tell us," Mina commands, "As the leader, I command you to tell us   
the reason why you refuse to give out information about our princess."  
  
"Okay," she said, looking down at the floor, then look back up again, this time   
with tears forming at the bottom of her wide eyes.   
  
"I was in deep meditation, trying to find any traces of where Serenity might have   
been. Before you said anything Ami, the reason you couldn't find Serenity even if she was   
on your M.T.S.D is that Serenity's energy level has change. It isn't the same as it was on   
the Moon Kingdom. I was worry about Serenity just like all of you, and I finally found her.   
I don't know how it happen, but something led me to her. She is unconscious, and she   
spoke to me, telling me not to find her. She begs me as a friend that I will leave her alone   
and let her live in peace. You guys, she wants this life she has. She doesn't want to be   
Princess Serenity," Rei said then her tears that were forming at the eyes leak. Hot tears   
fell down her red cheeks and against her olive skin.   
  
"Rei,'' Ami spoke, hugging her scare friend.   
  
"I'm sorry you guys, I really do want her back, but I made a promise to   
Serenity," she replied sadly, with more tears than ever. This was the first time the   
warriors have seen their spit-fire friend cries.   
  
"We understand Rei, we would have done the same thing to," Mina alleged,   
"I saw how miserable Serenity was on the Moon Kingdom. Every night when I check   
the perimeter, I would hear her cry. I never had the courage to tell anyone," Mina said.  
  
"I don't want Princess Serenity, an unhappy girl, I just want Serenity," Lita,   
the last to speak of the four crying warrior said, then presumably, they all sat down with   
each other and laugh at the comical, yet ironical scene they just encounter. Hopefully,   
Selene will hear their secret prayers to wish Serenity a well happy life.   
  
  
  
  
Serena groans loudly, for some reason, her legs and back hurt and ache like   
tomorrow will never exist. She tries moving her left leg against the softness of the silk   
bed, but there was almost no friction for her to scratch her little itch. 'Silk? Was this all   
a dream?'   
  
She try to lift her neck and back to see if it was real, but the sore of her neck   
made it impossible for her. 'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,' Serena thought as she finally succeed   
to seeing the room was in before. "You mustn't get up child, you're still injure from that   
awful thing this afternoon," Mrs. Malison said as she force Serenity to laid down onto the   
comfortable bed.   
  
"Mrs. Malison, I need to kno-"  
  
"Yes, I know dear, I know," the old lady said as she cut Serena from her sentence.   
"You'll know, but only once you get some rest. You bear an awful burden this afternoon. I'll   
bring you your dinner dear. Now, stay put!" The commanding Malison order to Serena to rest   
right now. . She scrapes her chair against the wooden floor and got up to leave Serena a rest,  
while Serena had a different thing in mind. She needs to find her rescuer and thank him.   
Surely, if it weren't for him, who knows what kind of worms, would be feeding on her right   
now. She shudders at the thought and rise from her bed. As she crept closer to the door,   
Serena notice that her dress wasn't her dress, it was a nightgown she never saw before   
and it fitted her nicely. Shaking the thoughts about the origin of her nightgown, she took   
the doorknob and latch it opens.   
  
She pokes her head through the door, looking around to see if the dreaded, yet   
perky, Mrs. Malison was there. As soon as it was clear, Serena puts her body out the door   
and into the cold floor of the hallway. Her tiny feet turn numb as they touch the floor with   
each step the blonde girl made. As she walks, her back was arch, one could said she was   
walking like a burglar.   
  
Serena arrives at the first door, thinking over again if she should open the door   
to see if anyone is in it, maybe the valiant lad would be in it. She could meet him when   
he isn't unconscious, and they would fall in love! Oh, what a fairy tale she had thought of.  
"I guess being a princess make you think like that," Serena thought. The touch of brass   
was felt on her fingertips; how smooth the color was. The door open, and Serena steps in.   
The room was much larger than her, and it has more furniture. "Oooh, I hope I'm not in   
Master Edward's room," she said, hoping to Selene that she isn't. She stood at the tip of the  
entrance, taking in the beautifully ornamented room. There were several drawers, and a   
nicely done desk, all which she recognize to be antique that would cause a fortunate. Red   
drapes hang over the large Kingston window, and flowers bloom in the crystalline vases that   
are around the room. Yet, the true piece of the room was the bed; black silk sheets cover a   
young lad Serena have not met before, or have she? He looks quite familiar. She decides to   
see who he is, and as Serena moves to the bed and look upon a handsome face, the face moves,   
  
"Little Rabbit, are you lost or do I have something on my face that make you so curious?"   
His deep, yet soft voice questions her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woohoo, go me!  
Well, just to let you all know, I slave over this story and took the time out of my busy schoolwork to get what the audiences wants. So send me feedbacks to see how I'm doing. I'm always up for suggestions to how I can improve my story. Thanks to those who do read it and take the time to review it. Also thanks to those who just read it and enjoy it!   
Stay tune for Chapter Seven!!!  
  
  
Red Potato 


	7. A Servant Girl

A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
  
  
Recap:  
… And as Serena moves to the bed and look upon a handsome face, the face moves, "Little Rabbit,  
are you lost or do I have something on my face that make you so curious?" His deep, yet soft voice   
questions her.   
  
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, just the following new characters you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
A Servant Girl  
  
"Um…Uh," Serena was at a lost for words, she didn't know what to do, so she did the   
first thing that came to her mind. Serena moves her body into position and began waving her arms  
up and down, like a snake, chanting, "This is all a dream. Go back to sleep, this is all a dream."   
She still shakes her body and arms into a chamber snake-like motion while attempting to get out   
of the room that house her rescuer. This was just a too awkward moment to talk to him.   
  
"Nice try little rabbit, but I've been up for two hours," he replied, "now stop acting stupid   
so I can thank you for saving my life." She immediately stop and a confuse look appears on her face.   
  
"If I can remember correctly, it was you who save me from the horse. My body may be injured,   
but my memories are not dais. Should I call a physician to get your head check sir?" She contradicts   
back ever so sweetly.   
  
"No, no, little rabbit. No need for a doctor to cure me, for all I have is a broken rib, but you.   
Are you all right? You had a pretty bad fall in the mud field. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"  
  
"It should be me who repay you!"  
  
"No little rabbit, stop arguing with me. Now, help me get up so I can get your rewards," the   
ebony hair man got up slowly, groaning a bit from the pain in his rib, but he chose to ignore it as he   
reach for his vest hang on the post.   
  
"Sir! In the name of all that is right, you will stay in bed. We could go on arguing forever   
about the heroic deeds we both did, but I'm rather tired. Now please sir, sit down." Serena did what   
Mrs. Malison did to her earlier, she shove him softly, her hands against his upper shoulders, to laid   
down back in his bed.   
  
"All right little rabbit; I have the point, but only under one condition will I stay in bed   
after you leave."  
  
"What's that sir?"  
  
"We get a formal introduction and you stop calling me Sir. I do have a name, and I'm not   
much older than you."  
  
"That's the best idea I ever heard. I'll do your request only if you stop calling me little   
rabbit!"  
  
"Deal. Now, little rabbit, seeing that I don't know your name, so I have to stick by what   
I knew before," he paused for a breath,   
  
"Fine, you get a freebie on that one."  
  
"My name is Darien Lanster. May I have the honor of knowing yours?"  
  
"Serena Kyle at your service." They both held out their hands and shook on it. The   
warmth of Darien's hand travels up to Serena's arm and into her heart. She was shock, but not   
enough for anyone to realize it.   
  
"Please to meet you Serena," he said warmly, now with a gentle tone in his voice.   
  
"Likewise, Darien," she replied back giving him a friendly smile. "If you excuse me Darien,   
I need to be back in bed. Mrs. Malison wouldn't like the fact that I disobey her on my first day on the   
job." With that she calmly walks out of the room, leaving a Darien who felt his palm for her warmth   
that they share for only a few moments.  
  
"Something about her…" he quickly said and soon forgot about his thoughts. As soon as   
he got back in his bed and into a contented spot where his rib did not hurt so much, his stomach   
growl at him for foods. The young Darien chuckles at the irony of his rib begging him not to eat   
anything while his stomach pressure him for some sort of mushy foods for his ribs could not devour   
the stronger and more solid taking.   
  
As he got up slowly, moaning a hint of pain every few minutes, he decides that it would be   
best for his body to get some help. "MRS. MALISON! MRS. MALISON!" Darien shouted loudly enough  
for the old woman who has troubles hearing, to hear. He waited patiently for the old woman, but she   
did not arrive soon enough for him to hold out his patient. "MRS. MALISOON!!! MRS. MALISON!"   
The impatient young man shouted again, and was about to shout a third time until the indubitable   
Mrs. Malison arrives at his door, panting like a dog.   
  
"What…can…I do for…you…" she said, catching her breath, "sir?"   
  
"Would you be so kind as to help me get to my supper?" he quietly asks.  
  
"Oh? So now you're being quiet, aren't you Mr. Lanster?" She mocks him. "Oh? Where's   
your thundering voice? For someone who been injure quite badly, you sure are insufferable and loud."  
  
"Mrs. Malison, you are quite the mother that I wish I never had. Now could you stop   
mocking an injure man and help him to finish desiring his stomach?" Darien teased her.   
  
The ever-loving patient woman chuckles to herself and lifts up Darien so he could balance   
on her shoulders. "Women seems to be doing this for you lately, Mr. Lanster," Mrs. Malison observes.   
  
"Yes, so they have," he said while questioning his manhood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat up against her pillows on the white oak bed, pondering about the nothingness   
of her room's ceiling, but upon the ponders, she secretly thought about Darien. A smile curled up   
on her pink lips as she thoughts of him more and more. How mysterious he was. His deep midnight   
sapphire eyes tell her nothing about him, except that he is an enigma wrap in a labyrinth wrap in the   
black universe. It was as if he had the ability to block people from reading him. Serena was deep in   
her thoughts, she thoughts about his handsome strong, yet soft face. Where his jaw line mark and   
signify him as a man of decency; a man of virtue and justice, and a man she could be destine to   
with. A grin now form on her face, for her fantasy of Darien kept her smile on her pale face with a   
hint of rose ness color on the apples of her cheeks.   
  
"Oh Serenity, you are such a silly girl," she admit to herself. Her heart knew that deep inside,   
her destine mate would never truly be hers, but for some reason, that message was block from ever   
reaching Serena's conscience.   
  
  
A knock came on Serena's door. It was only fair that a second knock came after the first one. Silence.   
There were no more knocks, and no one answer from Serena's room. "Miss?" a muffle voice query on the   
possibilities of where the new girl was or else she would have opens the door for her by now. The auburn-hair   
girl that waits on the door, waiting for a reply was now worried, "where could she be?" the girl questions to   
herself. Just when the presume servant was about to ask, then knock, again, the door opens and stood in   
front of Leslie was an apologetic face. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Serena apologies to the servant   
that was to wait on Serena, "please, do come in."  
  
''Thank you," the girl spoke then trail off, almost whimpering like a mouse. As she walk in,   
she observe the room; it was much more different from her room, in fact, this room, compares to her   
was the master bedroom. Oh, now a remorseful feeling came upon Leslie as she envy the new girl who   
suddenly took the liking of Mr. Edward. "I see you got the guest room of the manor," she spoke, trying   
to strike up a conversation to see what's everyone in the house have been raving about her for.  
  
"This is the guestroom? Wow, I'm honor. Let me take my burden off of you," Serena replied   
back, placing the silver tray of her supper onto a desk about 2 yards away from her. "My name is   
Serena Kyle if I may so introduce myself to you. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"   
The blonde asks.   
  
"Leslie, Leslie Banlsome is my Christian name, and quite nice to meet you Serena. I hope   
we can be good friends later on huh?" Leslie strut out, 'perhaps she is not what I thought of her to be'   
and gave Serena a welcoming smile.   
  
"Why later when the present is at us?"   
  
Leslie giggles at the comic, yet nice gesture. Already, she took a liking to Serena; it was not   
a wonder why Mrs. Malison spoke so vividly of her.   
  
"Leslie, I ask a favor of you?"   
  
"What do you need Serena?"  
  
"A companion for my supper; Mrs. Malison won't let me go near the dining room because   
she fears I might catch a cold in this storm. Would you be so kind to dine with me?"  
  
"You need to say no more; the pleasure of our friendship is all mine Serena. You'll eat,   
I'll chat endlessly about this place to get you familiar with the people around here."   
  
"It's a done deal!" As Serena took the covering off her so-call supper which consist no   
more than some sort of chicken porridge with black peppers and green chive and ate it with her   
roll of bread while Leslie, the youngest servant working for Mr. Edward rave about the best place  
in town to make new friends.   
  
"The market is a nice place to meet new people Serena; oh, and the most caring people   
are there. But, if you want well off handsome guys, I would go to, as I always have to the Red   
House Center. Most of the noble classes are there, gossiping away about the current events that   
go on. Mr. Edward often takes me there and it's marvelous Serena! The young ladies wear fine   
dresses of velvet and silk from India and Imperial China. I have never seen so many beautiful   
colors that the light shimmers on before in my life!"  
  
As Leslie continues to talk about how the riches live and how she wishes she could   
be one of them, Serena was disgust with the fact that a girl like Leslie could never talk this way.   
Serena wish that Leslie would know that the better than fortunate class, as she would put it,   
was putting on a show. "You realize Leslie, that money is not everything. That money takes away   
what is more important in life, such as friendships and love." Serena said, cutting in harshly on   
Leslie's lecture of the dukes and ladies life.   
  
"Silly Serena! How could you think that! Of course love is important, but money   
guarantee your happiness and security. Serena, you have been born without the privileges,   
as have I. I don't know how you could keep such a blasphemy idea in your head. Really!"  
  
"Yeah…privileges," Serena added, 'where was my privileges of happiness and security?'   
she reflects and continues to drone on at listening to Leslie's wisdom of money.   
  
  
  
Darien did not take pleasure in his dinner at all. What do you call a meal that only   
contain some mash up potatoes with little bits of skin on it, steam broccoli, and a sauce not   
fit for any animals in the world? He did not enjoy this at all, but this was what Mrs. Malison   
believes would make him heal his wounds faster; his wounds maybe, but what about his   
taste buds? Don't they deserve something that is favorable or at least edible to eat? What was   
worse of the situation is that Mrs. Malison is force-feeding him. Dinner was absolutely great,   
Darien concluded in a most sarcastic manner in his mind.   
  
"Mrs. Malison, I don't need…" a spoon full of nauseating foods went into his   
mouth. "Really, it's fine…" another spoon full of foods went into his mouth; practically   
shoving it down his throat. 'The humanity of it all," Darien thought.   
  
"Open wide Mr. Lanster; you need your nutrition," Mrs. Malison told him in a   
baby-voice that was unfit for an old woman. Darien was more than reluctant to hesitate   
the so-called nutrition so he dare not to open his mouth. Instead, he puts both of his hand   
to signal Mrs. Malison that he had enough nutrition for the day.   
  
"Okay Mr. Lanster, I got the idea," she response back. Darien stare at the woman,   
until she put down the silver spoon of toxic food onto the delicate flowery plate. He sigh in   
relief and open his mouth, only nano-second from when he open his mouth did Mrs. Malison   
shove another spoon down his throat and force him to swallow. He could only glare at her.   
  
"That'll be the last of your supper Mr. Lanster."  
  
"Mrs. Malison, you are truly a master of trickery.''  
  
Muffles of laughter compress in Darien's ear, so that he turn to see the people who dare   
laugh at his humility. Over to the left of him sat Mr. Edward, his employer and his mentor. The old   
man had a fatherly resemblance, just as Mrs. Malison had the motherly resemblance. "Why Mr.   
Edward, here I thought you were going to defend me from Mrs. Malison's cooking. Instead, I hear   
you laughing at my torture," Darien said.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, one could not help but laugh for the joy of laughing," Mr. Edward   
replied back heartily chuckling here and there to where his gray eyebrows scrunch in with his   
wrinkly forehead.   
  
"Yes Darien, you'll have to forgive Father," add Daryl.  
  
Darien turns his attention to Daryl who sat across from him. Darien looks at Daryl   
harshly, cursing him in his mind. This was the man, no the boy who cause that financial charade   
last week and almost bankrupted Mr. Edward if Darien had not found coruscating evidence of false   
alarm. It was Daryl, the boy who ran away inside the safe warm manor to leave poor Serena in the  
rain to carry Darien.   
  
'Serena? He has forgotten about Serena. Darien wonders how Serena could be holding up.   
He then thought of a perfect plan to get away from this dining room; to check up on Serena. "If you   
all excuse me, Mr. Edward, Mrs. Witch, oh, I mean Mrs. Malison, and Daryl, I shall retire early   
tonight. My body needs its rest. I shall see you all in the morning. I bid you all good night." With   
that, he joyfully hops away in a blissful manner, happy to get away from them and see how the   
little rabbit is holding up.   
  
  
  
That's it for Chapter 7; please send me some feedbacks and I'll try to update as soon as   
possible, though, it will be impossible since I have concerts and festivals coming up for orchestra.   
  
Just to let you all know, I'm using up my DINNERtime, which I take very personally to finish   
up this chapter. Feedbacks, or else….  
  
Red Potato 


	8. A Servant Girl-8

A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
  
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, just the following new characters you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
A Servant Girl  
  
  
  
"Yum Lita, that was a most delightful meal!" comment Mina esthetically.   
  
"A ten star meal Lita. You really outdone it this time," added Amy.  
  
"Aw, shush guys! It was nothing! There's still some leftover. Rei, would you like it?" Lita offer.   
  
"Huh? Oh…no thank you Lita."   
  
"What's wrong Rei? You seem more spacey than Serena these days," question Mina.  
  
"It's just that…well…I have an idea. Mina, since you're commanding officer, I was wondering   
if we could visit Serenity? We won't take her back unless she wants to, but I just want to see old   
dum-dum head again," answer Rei nervously; she was afraid Mina might disapprove of the idea   
because as the leader, the safety of the Galactic Alliances goes before friendship and Serenity   
was the heir to the Moon Kingdom, the headquarter of the Galactic Alliances.  
  
"Well…" said Mina, chary about her approach to the situation. All eyes were on her, and   
if Mina could be able to read minds, Ami would be yelling at her to approve the visitation and Lita   
would be pounding on the table to pressure Mina.  
  
'Please don't say no,' thought quiet Ami.  
  
"Um…I," begin Mina, the leader of the warriors was sweating under the Earthians   
clothing and she felt enormous heat around her body, what could a blonde with a red bow in   
her hair do? "I'll…have to think about it tonight warriors. I'm not sure if that is the correct   
thing to do. It is a question of the universe safety and Serenity. I'm not sure, I'll have the   
answer by morning."  
  
Commander Mina felt some pressures and heat goes off of her as a relieve sight was   
caught in the warriors' eyes. "I'm full and tired, and I need my beauty sleep. Being the warrior   
of Venus needs her rest. Good-night Rei, Amy and the wonderful chef we have working for free,   
I'll tell you my decision tomorrow." Mina got up, wiped the sweat off her forehead and went to   
a small room that now beds her at night. 'Man, I'm never going to sleep if I have to think   
about this!' her thoughts screaming in her mind.  
  
As she close the creaking door behind her, Mina could have swore she heard a squeal   
of delight and a high clap, but she forget the thought for she was tired, just plain tired of everything.  
"I wonder what Serenity would do if she was in my situation. Duh!" Mina slapped herself on the   
forehead; "I'll just ask her tomorrow." Just when the blonde was about to step onto the hard bed,  
a voice came upon her, screaming.   
  
"Mina!"   
  
"What?" she yelled back after recognizing the voice of Rei.  
  
"HAVE YOU DECIDED YET?" Rei yelled back, louder.   
  
"YEAH! WE'RE GOING TOMORROM, AFTER BREAKFAST!"  
  
"OKAY! GOOD-NIGHT!"  
  
"YOU TOO REI!"  
  
Mina props her head onto the feathery pillow and heard Ami yelled at Rei for not   
lowering her decibels, neighbors were complaining. Mina chuckles at the idea of Ami getting   
into trouble with the landlord. In doing so, Mina close her eyes slowly, her eyelashes battering   
a few before resting itself onto the face. ''Hm…. this is a nice pillow…. zzzzzzz"  
  
The storm thunders over the head of the roof of the Blue Boar Inn as Mina peacefully   
slept, dreaming about her special fiancée at her, Marcus. Neither the warriors or Serenity or   
species of the Galactic Alliance know the recent engagement of Mina and Marcus due to the   
fact that Mina wasn't sure of the engagement. Her body tosses and turns while the thunders   
roar, trying to find a decision about Marcus. Oh how she wishes someone would give her   
some advice. Tomorrow was a new day, Mina guessed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see Leslie, I believe it is a good thing a woman appreciate her natural beauty, it   
shows confident and I admire that in ladies," Serena made an avowal to the girl.  
  
"Oh yes Serena. I too, believe that is something women must embrace themselves of.   
Those nobles and upper class have so many powders on, I can't seem to even know where their   
faces start and began! As you can clearly see, I take pride in myself by wearing nothing on my   
face," Leslie exclaim, showing off her face and held it up high.  
  
"Leslie, I can see you don't make yourself up. I think that's great!" exclaim Serena as   
she pretends to be even remotely interest in what Leslie has to lie about. Anyone could tell   
Leslie does have much rouge and translucent powder on and lots of it. Leslie's face was full of   
powders and it clearly shows the wrinkly lines on her face. 'How ugly,' Serena thought. After her   
thoughts were demits from her mind, Leslie still continues to talk. 'Goodness Grace! It would   
take a miracle for Leslie to shut herself up without force. Shut up Leslie. Shut up Leslie.   
Shut up Leslie," echo Serena's headache.  
  
A white fly buzz over and around Serena's turquoise eyes, causing a reaction to the   
eyes to follow the little creepy critter. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. The little fly flew up and down, irritating   
Serena more so than Leslie. She waits for the creepy crawler to land on a spot so Serena could   
kill it, and much to Serena's fortunate, it landed on Leslie's cheek.  
  
"Oh my god…what is that thing????" Leslie panics, trying desperately not to move.   
  
"Sit as still as you can Leslie," Serena instructed. With one quick swift, her hand   
drew close then onto Leslie, now red cheek.  
  
"Ewww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The auburn hair girl ran immediately out of the room and into   
the rest area, making an amuse Serena behind. "I have to admit, you really love that girl,"   
the blonde comment to herself and wipe the excess powders on her skirt, 'gross.'  
  
"What did you do to that poor girl Miss. Kyle? You're barely new here and already   
you make yourself a menace."  
  
"Darien!" exclaim Serena excitedly. He stood at the maroon doorway, dress in his   
nightwear of a trouser and loose press white shirt. Darien lean against the door, both arms   
crossing each other in a nicely done manner, hairs sweeping his eyes, and a smile on his pale lip.  
  
"What is it Miss. Kyle? Do I have something on my face that makes you stare at me   
so creepily so?" he joked.  
  
"Why yes there is Darien. You have a little mush on your left cheek. I don't even   
want to know where that came from," she pointed out, amuse at the sight of a flush Darien.  
  
"Oh yes, well," he said, wiping off the excess mush, "pardon me. May I come in?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
Darien sat next to Serena, moving the food tray to another spot. "I see that you   
have a better supper than I did. From what I had, porridge seems very much like what   
Avon kings would eat."  
  
"Hahaha, is your supper that tedious?"  
  
"A tedious supper would be understating it. Mrs. Malison had to force-fed me   
and she called me a stubborn ass."   
  
"Well, it serve you right. Don't you know you can't have your ways with Mrs.   
Malison? I learn that the first minute she came in here. You're not very observance Darien.   
Since it's insufferable for you to digest it, would milord be interested in some porridge and   
bread than?" Serena then thought to herself, 'what's an ass?'  
  
Much to her surprise, the hungry young man had already set his territory on her food.   
"Dn't miund if I dow," he tried to said with a mouth full of bread and white porridge.   
"Nasty ass," Serena comment, liking the new word she learn for it fit him. With a gulp of water   
down his throat, Darien apologize for his earlier manner, "Well, if people keep calling me   
an ass, then I predict my reputation shall be known secretly as Mr. Ass."  
  
They both quite share a laugh as Serena like Darien's humorous side and hope   
he does not lose it. Darien notices the manners of Serena, quite ladylike and not at all   
like most commoners. He wonders what Serena was running away from, from the account   
Mrs. Malison had told him. She seems to be very caring and compassionate for people,   
maybe perhaps Serena was a nurse to some sort of hospital. Whatever her problems might be,   
it must have damage her a bit for her to run away and sleep in the forest floor.  
  
Serena is striking beautiful, Darien's first notice it when he first swoop her into his arm   
as if she was a feather of God. Serena had a soft, light skin face, a bit pale, but perfect for   
her complexion. Her eyes is indeed full of ambitions and passion, but for what? He couldn't tell.   
Her curves had form on her body, with not a trace of premature body. Perhaps her most striking   
appeal on the body was her hair, it was not gold nor white, nor yellow, what beautiful color her   
shoulder-length hair process. What an angel! Indeed, she must be, maybe she was his   
guardian angel to help him through his ordeals right now. Darien felt an attraction to her, but   
he couldn't figure out what kind of attraction it was, 'it is because you are my guardian angel   
that I took such an affection upon, or is it because there is something about you at which   
my heart skip a beat whenever I see you? I hope to God that you and I shall only be good   
friends for if I am to cause you such a heartache, I could not deal with it,' he thought   
seriously to himself.  
  
"Are you strenuous Serena?" Darien ask She yawn, and shook her head, "I'm not   
tired at all," she yawn again, "nope, not tired."  
  
"I think I shall be leaving you to rest Serena," he suggested A lightning crackles   
follow by the howl of thunders, but it was not the storm outside that scare Serena so,   
it was the word phrase of 'leaving you' that scare her most. "No! Please don't go Darien!"  
  
"Oh, don't try that excuse Serena, you have to go to sleep, I won't be the cause   
of your tiredness in the morning."  
  
"No, it's just that, um, well…"  
  
"Out with it or else I'll put a fate upon you that is so evil that it must be unnamed."  
  
"You wouldn't," she glared at him, watch him, and then slowly move away from her   
position.  
  
"Little rabbit don't even think about getting away." With one rapid move, he strap   
both of her arms down to the bed and got on top of her. Serena felt a sensation on both of   
her sides than down on her legs. "Stop it!" she cried, "STOP IT!!" She yelled out again.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it!! Wahoo! I won't be able to update soon, probably in about 3 weeks,   
but stay tune! Just kidding! It'll be out in a week or so, depends if I have time to   
finish my project and start on this. Please send me reviews about it, I'm getting   
discourage by this story and wishes to stop continuing it because there are some   
people who prefer to e-mail me and censure me on this story, that it's not good   
and I shouldn't even considered submitting it. Well, send feedbacks! Thanks to   
those to take the time to review…I appreciates it!  
  
  
Red Potato 


	9. A Servant Girl-9

A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, just the following new characters you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
A Servant Girl   
  
  
  
  
"Stop it!"  
"Say you'll sleep after I leave and I'll stop tickling you."  
"Okay! Okay! Just stop it!" After Darien did stop tickling her from   
the side of the stomach and at her feet, she was able to breath at a normal   
rate. "Thank you," Serena said sharply while giving a deady glare at the big bully   
name Darien.   
  
"Good night Miss. Kyle, I'll see you in the morning," he replied back,   
ignoring the quiet whimpers Serena made everything the lightning touches   
the earth. "Ahh!'' Serena yells as thunders and winds wail by and push through   
the windowpane with much force that the window flung open, causing bed sheets   
and papers to be in turbulence with the winds. Serena did her best to remain   
calm, but with the help of rolling thunders and white lightning, it could not be done.   
Serena didn't understand why she was so afraid of storms and the products of   
storms; it didn't make any sense to her. With her brows scrunch, she got up   
her determination and went against the wind to close the windows. Serena felt   
a déjà vu of some sort. Curtains flap frowzily and it covers Serena and so she   
could not see anything.  
  
Darien, too, was caught by surprise and he could not hear Serena's cry   
for the howling of the winds got him distracted. He turns around only to see that   
the wind stop blowing in the room. The papers, sheets, and the objects that flew  
out the window earlier stop flying and lay helplessly on the wooden floor. Darien   
looks around in the dark, and he curse to himself about the candles blowing out   
in the wind. He was now worry about Serena, wondering if she was frightens to   
dead, and if her body was now a corpse. Whatever reasons was filling in his head,   
he did not pay attention to it for he was stumbling around in the dark, feeling any  
objects that might not be inanimate.   
  
Just when the young man that is almost as blind as Mrs. Malison in the dark,   
he trip upon a hard object and fell, face first, on the floor. He could only groan   
out really loud because he rib was perhaps more injure than it already was.   
"Darien?" a soft voice trembles out.  
  
"Ow…" came the replied of the injure man.   
  
"You're hurt again…"  
  
"I'll be okay," he could barely say without swallowing deep breathes of air.   
  
"It's a good thing you're okay. Who else will help me pick up this mess? Let's   
go, up you go mister. Serve you right for being so clumsy," she said inconsiderately,   
yet a little humor was added to her tone.   
  
Leslie watch the two wounded couple tries their best to bend down and pick   
up the papers and debris the storm left behind. She laugh mischievously at the poor   
blonde who, every now and then, groan from bending down and walking, but Leslie   
felt a pang of jealously as she saw her destine soul mate laugh heartily at the clumsy   
girl then helping her get up. They seems to be having a wonderfully good time, enjoying   
each other company and the conversation they have. 'That little wench…how dare she   
talk to him in that flirtatious manner.'  
  
Leslie continues to eye the two, wondering if she should stop in and help clean  
up the mess, but jealously got the better side of her conscious and so she just stood at the   
doorway and watch in rage. All sort of evil thoughts came to the red-hair girl who stood   
watch of Darien and Serena. Leslie thought of torturing Serena in ways even the dark   
lords of Avon couldn't even dare to think of. She grin at thought of Serena crying in  
pain, but her malicious thinking got interrupted as Daryl approach her.   
  
"It's not a good wont (A.N. Wont mean a habit/hobby) to spy on people Leslie," the light  
brown-hair Daryl whispers to her because, he too was 'looking' at the people in the   
messy room.  
  
"Do shut up Daryl," she said harshly at the 5'9 gentleman who was coming to an age   
of nineteen years.   
  
"Now, now Miss Banlsome, it isn't polite to speak to your master like that," the   
camel color eyes, man said to Leslie, still whispering and still paying attention  
to Serena.  
  
"I think you mistaken yourself Mr. Edward, Mr. Edward Senior is my master, you   
are only his son. And I believe that the late Mr. Edward Senior shall let Mr. Lanster   
be the heir to his estates and fortune, if I correct," she said slyly back, still not   
talking directly to the fume gentleman.  
  
But before Daryl could reply right away, Leslie cut him off, "I wouldn't consider raising   
your voice just yet Daryl," she now looks at him directly into his eyes, "you wouldn't   
want your Serena to see you have been spying on her." Leslie turns away and turns   
her attention back to Darien, having a lust for him in her dark-brown eyes.  
  
"You may think you're right about my Father's decision Leslie, but let me assure you,"   
he pause, irritated at the servant girl before him who pays no attention to his   
handsomely feature, he grab her arm brutally, forcing her to look at him, and   
continues, "No matter what you may have heard the old hens in your kitchen say   
about the will, I will be the one who inherit his fortune, for I am his son. Once I am   
wealthy, let me assure you for your provident thinking, you will at once be cast out   
onto the streets that lay fleas and ticks, and you will die of a horrible death. While   
you scream for mercy from me, while you kiss my feet for mercy, I will be laughing   
at your pathetic starving self. I promise you will regret what comes out of your whore   
of a mouth."   
  
Daryl could only give her a smirk, and then lets go to her arm as he continues his way   
to his Father's study room. Leslie's rage turn into deep dark angers, and she made an   
avowal to herself, "Daryl, you will be sorry for ever saying those words to me." She then   
heard a loud crash happening inside the guest room of the manor and decides to go in   
for she stall enough times already.   
  
  
"Thank you Leslie, for helping us," Darien said, appreciative that he didn't have to bend   
down anymore.   
  
"Yes Leslie, thank you ever so much," Serena added, though annoy at the last moment  
when the mess was just clean, Leslie came in, but she couldn't make the conclusion   
that it was intentional of Leslie to come in at the last minute.  
  
"You are quite welcome Darien," the girl cooed to him, neglecting the other person in   
the room. Serena saw the glint in Leslie's eyes and her turquoise eyes gasp at the   
moment; she couldn't believe why she haven't figure it out before, Leslie has a   
crush on Darien! She giggles at the thought, but her soft giggling did not go without   
notice, "What are you giggling about Serena?" a masculine voice asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing! Just a funny thought shot (A.N. shot, get it? As in cupid's shot? You people don't get it? Oh, you are hopeless!), through me," Serena said knowing she did not lie, for the   
thought was funny.  
  
Leslie, feeling rather neglected decides to jump in the conversation; she was not going   
to let Serena win. "Darien, you look awfully tired, let's get you into bed. Shall we?"   
  
"I'm not that tired Leslie, I think I will stick around with Serena for a while, get that   
thought she hid from me," he replied back sternly.   
  
Leslie felt hurt; how could Darien talk to her like that? He was always up for her suggestions  
before Serena came upon the manor. Although Serena did want to stay with Darien, she   
couldn't, it would hurt Leslie.  
  
"No Darien, I'm very tired at the moment. Perhaps we could continue this tomorrow.   
My back ach so like my forehead. Rest would be the only thing to do right now, for me   
and you," Serena concluded the conversation as Leslie lead Darien out the now clean   
room. Serena felt very tired, exhausted and contempt at her new home. "Good night   
Mommy," she mumbles before falling into an enchanted sleep where she could dream   
about Darien without feeling guilty of getting in the way for Leslie.   
  
Each room in the manor had a candle, and one by one, it was blown out as Mrs. Malison   
walks through each of the unoccupied room and blew it out. She stop in at Serena's   
room, smiling at the girl who slept like an angel, perhaps she is an angel, the old   
woman thought, and continues to do her last job for the day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fingertip of rose touches the dawn. The morning dew settles on the rose petals,   
the apple blossoms, and the fresh grass after a day of rains. The dews dripped onto   
the quiet pond where it house crickets and little rainbow fishes of oranges, and as   
it drip from the leaves of a willow tree, the dew made a small splash, yet big enough   
to create a ripple throughout the jade pond. Little fishes rose to the surface of the   
pond and looks for food that might fell onto their home.   
  
In Raveloe, a large town near the southern border of Avon, a great kingdom, lays   
many farms that belongs to farmers of many different generations. And in one   
particular farm that the old yeoman takes proudly of lays a red barn. And in that   
particular red barn that takes the shape of a hexagon, lay a rooster that knows   
its job as daybreak appears.   
  
"Cock-a-doodle-do" the lonely rooster crows out, and if a person with extraordinary   
power has the ability to understand animals, that person would say the lonely rooster   
had shout out, "Wake up you lazy humans. I only have enough voice for one call."   
  
The sun shines into the guest room of the manor that lies on the northern border of  
Raveloe, and it shines upon the opaque tapestry of the window. However, much of   
the warm sunrays did not go through the masterly woven tapestry, for a little speck   
shines upon the dark room that laid a young woman. Some tribulations must occur   
deep into the subconscious of Serena for she toss and turns, incoherent gibberish   
not even a person who can understand animals, would know what she was mumbling  
about.   
  
Serena sudden eyes open, as if she saw a ghost in her sleep. "Oh no, they're coming   
to get me…" she said and say nothing much further because the disturb woman could   
not get back to bed, but only to stay in her warm bed. Time pass by slowly for Serena   
as she lay in bed wondering when the warriors are coming to get her. 'They are going   
to get me and return me to my chamber prison. They're coming to get me and return   
me to my torments. They're coming…'   
  
Serena didn't know if she should be excite because she is going to see her best friends   
or if she should be afraid because the warriors and sole guardians of Princess Serenity  
are coming to take the heir of the Moon Kingdom back. Either way, Serena should   
prepare for their arrival late afternoon, when the sun set evenly on the horizon of Earth.   
She sigh, overwhelm and emotional exhausted by her responsibilities. As young   
Serena began to close her fluster eyes and did so, a small knock on the door interrupted   
what she thought, was a rest. Irritated to the very end because whenever she was finally   
going to relax on her bed, that stupid door made an annoying noise of unexpected visitors.   
Serena put a pillow over her face, "go away!" she muffles. But alas, the muffle did not  
go through for the door made that aggravating cacophony sound she began to despise.   
Serna gave up, threw the pillow back on the bed, then stomp to open the door.   
  
"Good morning Serena!"   
  
"Darien, you better have a damn well good excuse to wake me up this early in the   
morning. Haven't I seen you enough yesterday?"   
  
"Well," he said, a little offended, but decided to make the best of the situation with   
his cranky friend, "did we not, how do the old folks use to have a saying, wake up   
on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
Serena was quite surprise, Luna used to say that to her all the time! How weird   
it was that Earthians knows some Planarians sayings.   
  
"Well Mr. Lanster," she smirks drolly, "I'm only cranky because I had to open the   
door for a certain person who decide it was the perfect time to wake up and greet  
the world."  
  
"We must find that person and punish him! He cannot greet the world, it's an odious   
thing to do, especially in the morning!" Darien said, mocking sleepy Serena.   
  
"Yes, let's punish him…"   
  
"Hold that thought dear Serena, I believe it is time for breakfast. And after   
breakfast, I would like you to accompany me somewhere of no importance."   
  
"Breakfast?" Serena's stomach growl, longing for foods that doesn't have watery   
substances, such as porridge. Her mind shudder at the thought of it.   
  
  
  
  
That's it!! Wahoo! I won't be able to update soon, probably in about 3 weeks,   
but stay tune! Just kidding! It'll be out in a week or so, depends if I have time to   
finish my project and start on this. Please send me reviews about it, I'm getting   
discourage by this story and wishes to stop continuing it because there are some   
people who prefer to e-mail me and censure me on this story, that it's not good   
and I shouldn't even considered submitting it. Well, send feedbacks! Thanks to   
those to take the time to review…I appreciates it!  
  
Red Potato  
  
Red Potato 


	10. A Servant Girl-10

A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, just the following new characters you don't recognize.  
  
  
Okay, so I'm sorry it took me a long time to finish this chapter and believe me, this would have taken a bit longer to update if people weren't rushing me. Hey! I have a life too, and projects that are due   
early in the morning. I hope you all enjoy it as I hurry myself to write it. There are grammarical problems,  
and excuse me if you find any; I didn't think when I wrote this chapter. More chapters coming up....as soon   
as I get an A on that geometry test. You know the drill after you're done reading this!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
A Servant Girl  
  
  
  
  
Serena's eyes follow the trail of foods at the breakfast table in the large dining   
room fit for two or more dozen guests. Could it be more wonderful than it already is?  
Bouquets of roses and lilies decorate and gave the room a fragrance that reminds her   
of her mother. She sucks in the air of lilies with the mix of strange, yet delicious aromas   
of Earthians' foods. Such a combine scent of lilies and foods suddenly remind her olfactory  
of the holy city Thermasyclia, a city so pure that a Planarian must take five stages of   
difficult tests before entering upon the holy gate.   
  
Serena felt she was perhaps zoning out on the people that were near her. Every members   
of the manor was at breakfast; it occurs to Serena that Mr. Edward must really care about   
his workers and treats them like family. Seated at the head of the table is Mr. Edward,   
discussing certain matters with Mrs. Malison, who facial expression tells Serena the topic   
must be interesting. Seated next to her were Daryl and Leslie. At first, Serena insisted they   
sit next to each other because of their friendliness this morning, but they were persistent to   
sit away from each other. Darien sat across from Serena and she wonder where he was taking   
her after breakfast.   
  
Conversations go on between now and then for everyone. Tensions grew between Darien and   
Daryl; she could somehow feel it in their tones of voice.   
  
"You heal quite fast Serena, it's a miracle!" comment Mrs. Malison who broke   
away the conversation from Mr. Edward.  
  
"Indeed," lies Serena. The truth was Serenity is fast healer because of the   
bloodline in the royal family.  
  
"How are you feeling Serena?" asked Daryl, making head turns toward   
Serena and all she could do was try to divert the attentions to others.   
  
"Oh I'm feeling well Daryl; a little fatigue from the storm yesterday, but   
after breakfast, I should get my strength back. And how are you? I haven't seen you   
since that incident with the horse."   
  
"Yes Daryl, I haven't seen you since yesterday, how are you?" mock Darien   
as he glare with hate for Daryl.  
  
Daryl was nervous all of the sudden. He could recall yesterday clearly. Of course  
he wanted to help the beautiful Serena, but the storm was coming and Darien was there to   
help him, how could he have known the weak Darien did not help her at all. Was it his fault he  
didn't want to get wet?   
  
"You see Serena, Leslie," Daryl look at her, pleading for her to get his lies to be   
believe, "called on me for help. Did you not Leslie?"  
  
The girl could only grin at his pathetic self, but she knew if she did help him, he would   
repay her tremendously.   
  
"Why yes, silly me, I was having troubles closing the windows before the storm   
arrived, and when I saw Daryl was about to help Serena, I yell out to him to help me. I hope   
you're not mad at him Serena." How proud Leslie was, she save that liar's reputation and   
prove herself to be quite an actress.   
  
"Me? Mad? Hardly Leslie! I was just wondering," she stops, taking in some strange   
yet exquisite foods then began talking again, "this is wonderful Mrs. Malison, I assume   
you're the sous chef?"  
  
"Serena, you flatterer," Mrs. Malison giggles before giving her more foods   
than necessary.   
  
"Darien, how are you feeling today?" Leslie curiously asked him.   
  
"Great Leslie. It's amazing what a good night rest can do to a person."   
  
"I'm glad…" she said watching him slowly eat his brunch. Serena saw this   
and thought she was sad Leslie has a crush on him first, she must do everything in   
her mortal power to get the two together. Her subconscious ask Serena, "Why should   
you do this Serena? Snatch the man before Leslie." Serena knew she can't, it was   
forbidden; she didn't want to break the sacred law of the Moon Kingdom more so then   
she already did. The fact is, falling in love with an Earthians is forbidden and the punishment  
is death itself. Serena couldn't take the sight of Leslie and Darien being together, so she   
excuse herself to do her only job at the manor; brushing up the frighten horses yesterday.   
  
  
  
  
"Hello Lavender; you had quite a fright yesterday, didn't you sweetie?" The horse   
only respond was a nay.   
  
"Is that all you could say to me Lavender? After I rescue you, even though you   
tried to kill me?" the horse nay again, budging her head against Serena's golden tresses.   
"That's better. Would you like to go out for a walk? The sky is clear, no storms, I promise   
you that dear friend." Again, the horse nay, moving its head to eat more oats. "That's what   
I thought you would do Lavender," Serena said, giving up on the horse, then moving on to   
brush the mane of the mysterious black beauty she laid her eyes upon yesterday.   
  
She fed the black horse some oats and while it eats, she brushes the black mane,   
and moved the hairs out. "What's your name?" The horse neigh, and Serena chuckles, "I   
wonder if you met Lavender yet."   
  
While she did her job of cleaning and soling the horse, she hummed a tune her   
mother used to sang to her when she was a small child. Darien was on his way to the   
stable to get his horse when he stopped dead in his track after hearing a haunting melody   
that string into his ears. He crept closer and closer to the place that the sweet sound of   
heaven came and much to his disclosure, Serena sang while she busies herself with her   
chore.   
  
'How could such a childish-voice produce such a sound of heaven itself?' Curious Darien   
asked himself at the same time he continues to listen to her from a safe corner. It was   
after the humming stops that Darien snap out of his stage and realized immediately to   
get some essential supplies for Mr. Edward's estate project.   
  
"Good morning Serena," he greeted, pretending to have just come to the stable recently.   
  
"Good morning Darien. May I ask what wind blows you over here?"   
  
"Not a wind Serena, but a pesky boss of mine who insisted I go to town to get supplies and   
take you with me so you could greet people with your morning 'cheeriness'," said young   
Darien sarcastically.  
  
"Watch your tongue Mr. Lanster for one of these days, it'll bite you in your nice buttock."   
  
"Why thank you for that comment Serena," he chuckles because maybe Serena wasn't   
quite the person he thought she was; getting to know her will be much fun indeed. "You   
needn't to brush that my horse to death Serena; Iris can take care of her shiny coat."  
  
"That's your horse Darien?"  
  
"Yes, I believe she is since the last time I rode her, which according to my memory, was   
yesterday."  
  
"She's magnificent Darien and her name is well-suited for a strong horse. Aren't you Iris?   
I bet you are," Serena continue to coo to the horse, deliberately ignoring Darien. He knew   
of this and laughs loudly and pick up a brush to comb the mane of Iris. He came up to Iris,  
too close to Serena. She could feel the heat off of him, and smell his cologne; it reminded   
of her something she couldn't quite put a finger on. Serena close her eyes for a second to   
inhale of the smell, and then snap out of it. Thoughts of Leslie having a crush on Darien   
reminded Serena she can't like him.   
  
"Now's who brushing whose?" she remark back slyly, and mocking the ebony hair man by   
sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Smart aleck. Now are you coming to town with me or do I have to force you to Serena?   
I feel I'm in a tickling mood today."   
  
"I'll come. Could you give me half an hour? I need to clean this mess you made up."  
  
"What mess?" he said loudly, confuse.  
  
"This mess!" She shout then splashing water all over him, "for revenge dear Darien,   
for yesterday episode." Serena cackle like a maniac and rush out of the stable before   
the wet man chase after her.   
  
She quickly ran across the green field and inside the back door of the kitchen. There,   
Serena waited for a stark mad Darien to come, but until then, she sat down on the   
kitchen floor catching her breath. Serena laugh lowly, and begin to crawl on the floor   
and look to see if Darien was anywhere near her. Suddenly she felt someone touching her.  
  
"Am I in the way of you practicing your crawling Serena?" chuckles Mr. Edward who looks at   
the dame that still act like a little nine year old.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Edward," reply the embarrassed Serena as she got up and look down at her   
feet, " I was just playing with Darien."   
  
"That's fine Serena, I'm glad you're having fun and making this place your home; but   
shouldn't you be getting ready to meet the people of Raveloe? I hear they're fine people."   
  
"I'm quite eager to meet them, but…" she paused, biting her lower lips.  
  
"But what child?"  
  
"Um…I don't have…well you see Mr. Edward, I can't be expected to go to Raveloe looking   
like this," she point out that all she wore was her nightgown which was cover by a thin   
layer of a light material dress.  
  
"Oh! I see, Hahaha," the old man laugh to his embarrassment. "Well, let's just go up to   
the attic and see what we have to fit you eh?"   
  
"Sound like a brilliant idea; lead away Mr. Edward!"   
  
The young girl and old man went up the creepy old attic of the manor that no one has ever  
set foot upon or so it looked like-for generations. Objects and belongings of all sort of   
processions are either round up, gather in a box, or stack away in a corner never for the   
world to be seen again. Red boxes, small boxes, huge boxes of red, yellow, green and the   
rainbow lie in the dusty capacious attic.   
  
While Mr. Edward excuse himself to find an item of great importance for Serena, she uses  
the time to explore the relic of the manor. Streak of sunlights shone in the small attic   
window and it spread throughout the loft. The rosette window caught her eye because when   
Serena looks outside, she saw poor wet Darien cleaning himself and the mess she made. She   
smiles as he worked to dry himself and put new hays for Iris. He doesn't seem mad at all, he   
look somewhat amuse by all of this.   
  
"Eureka! I found it dear child!" exclaim Mr. Edward  
  
"Found what Mr. Edward?" Serena said as she walks over to him. It seem he have found a   
large brown chest that has incrusted gold plates for the border.  
  
"Its beautiful Mr. Edward, but how will this chest fit me?" joke the blonde.   
  
"No you silly Serena. Looks what inside." The large valuable chest open and inside it   
holds a numbers of beautiful colors of silk dresses and women accessories of hair   
garments and jewelry.   
  
"Oh goodness. You found a treasure inside this old relic Mr. Edward!"   
  
"Ah, indeed Serena. This treasure used to belong to the late Mrs. Edward. Quite a   
wonderful woman, though she was never fond of the things I bought her." Mr. Edward   
reflected back on his departed love, but it was too much for his heart to take for he   
crutch his hand to his head and fell upon an old filthy chair.  
  
"Are you all right Mr. Edward?   
  
"Yes, I'll be fine; you know old people, they get weak to their knee when they think   
about love," he joked then continue, "why don't you pick out a dress Serena and get   
ready? I would like to accompany you and Darien to town. Show you the place?"   
  
"Thank you Mr. Edward; you'll very kind to a servant girl.'  
  
"I don't like that term child, I think of you as a family member already. Now pick out   
a dress so I can see you in it already."   
  
"Thank you. It'll take me a moment to find which dress for they are all too beautiful for   
me to wear. Could you tell me stories about your wife…Po-Po?"   
  
"Po-Po Serena? What is that? A mean trick to play on an old man?"  
  
She giggles, and Mr. Edward joined in too. So it was decided that Po-Po was now   
Mr. Edward's name to Serena. And it was decided that he shall tell her the story of his   
life and his love while she try to pick something to wear, but being a long story he has to   
tell, Mr. Edward was glad Serena was modest.   
  
  
  
  
Darien looks up at the clouds where his eyes start to wander to the attic of the manor.   
"That Serena is going to pay!" he said when his eyes caught Serena…in the attic?  
"What are you doing up there Serena?" he question himself loudly, but he broke off   
his questions when Iris nag at him to finish cleaning her and get ready to take Serena   
out to town, or so that what's Darien thought Iris would say if she could talk.   
  
Darien soon got ready, but it was not until the sun was high above him that Serena   
step out with Mr. Edward and Leslie, whom Mrs. Malison inform, that Serena persist to   
go with her. Darien grew restless and begins whistling a tune his friend hummed a while   
ago; he could still remember the notes in his head, but his mouth did a shameful job of   
repeating it. As he turned his well define head, sound stop coming out of his mouth, yet   
his lips still pucker up. "Serena? Is that you? What in heaven's name are you wearing?"   
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Leslie doesn't think it look bad at all."   
  
"Nothing's wrong; you look like a girl now!" he comments hastily.   
  
So, Serena have accomplished the looks of being lady-like. In reality, Mr. Edward   
thought she was far more beautiful than any other ladies in Raveloe. Of course, he kept   
that thought to himself because he has businesses with women and Leslie was there.   
Her golden hairs flows itself into a French braid bun decorated with black hairpins and   
a black fish net to hold the buns into place. Her dress was in a simple matter; nothing   
more than a light blue working dress with a white sheer blouse underneath the dress   
held by cress-cross lace. Her legs were covered up along with her arms, but the only   
thing that shown was where her mid-shoulder to the top of her chest; for it was the   
style of the dress.   
  
Serena, feeling that too much attention were converted to her, direct it over   
to Leslie, hoping for Darien to notice the red-hair girl who have been in the background   
while Darien makes fun of Serena for being girly.   
  
"Leslie, I want to thank you for helping me look halfway decent," she said.  
  
"You're welcome Serena; you look presentable. Darien, you look dashing! As   
do you Mr. Edward."  
  
"Thank you," both gentlemen said at the same time; eager to get things over with.   
  
"Since we're expressing our gratitude's, I want to thank Darien to making such   
nice comments about my looks, Thank you Darien," Serena said sarcastically then move   
herself upon the carriage that awaits them.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mina Van Harren! Are you up yet?" yell an infuriated Rei.  
  
"Yes Mother," she mocks, "I'm just getting ready to go to town today with Lita."   
  
"Why's that?" asked Rei as she came into Mina's quarter.   
  
"We're visiting Serenity; I should make myself look fit to be seen."  
  
"And that's only the half truth…"  
  
"Oh yes, before I forget," said the ditzy Mina, "just because we're on a   
mission doesn't mean we can't have a vacation! Come with us Rei! I'm sure you  
can persuade Ami to come."   
  
"Fine! You win! I give up to the warrior of love! Give me an hour and I'll   
be with you at the door."   
  
"Why such a long wait for me Rei?"  
  
"You try persuading Ami to have fun."  
  
  
  
The town of Raveloe, no, the city of Raveloe busy itself with the noisy crowds   
out in the street, the badgering market place, the hooves of horses and the wheel of   
carriages all mix together to form the afternoon of the bustling city of Raveloe. School   
bells ring, children laugh, the foghorn of ship harboring into the port all tells of the   
daily lives of people. Serena looks out from the window of the elegant carriage, and   
the excitement of the city perhaps excites her too much for she couldn't stop fidgeting.   
Other carriages appear on the corner of a street and some stop in front of large house   
that just might be bigger than the manor she now residence in. Though no a single   
house in Raveloe could ever compare to the size of her home; the Havisham Palace of  
the Moon Kingdom. Nobel and higher social status of society people gather here and there,   
some walking to a boutique and other walking to the greenest park of deep forest she ever   
saw. The ladies were truly beautiful and elegant. They wore dresses like the ones Mr.   
Edward's late wife own, and Serena now regret wearing a simple dress like this instead   
of one like Leslie. 'No matter, I'll still have fun. Just remember when you use to have to  
dress like that Serenity; be strong.' She added confidence in herself.   
  
"Darien, why are we turning the corner? Should we have not stop at that theater   
over there?" Leslie asked, disappointed that she might not show off her new dress of the   
adoring wealthier public.   
  
"We shall Leslie, but first, we're going to meet a special person."  
  
"Who's that Darien?" asked Serena, now focusing on the handsome blue eye   
man that she could never be with.   
  
"You'll see, be patient.''   
  
"Oh, I see Darien," said Mr. Edward, "I wish you told me earlier about your   
arrangements." Mr. Edward said again, this time in a rather disappointing tone.   
  
Serena was not rather curious to what these 'arrangements' were. She grew   
more and more nervous as the carriage stop and they all got out. For the first time,   
Serena took in the air of Raveloe, and it smell very pleasant to her; perhaps signifying   
to the blonde that this was a welcome for her.   
  
"Darien!" an accent voice called out.   
  
He waved the girl over and when she did, Serena, rather curious about whom   
she is, regretting ever meeting her.  
  
"Ladies, I like you to meet my fiancée, Blanche Hartington."   
  
  
  
  
  
::::dramatic music play::::: Dum da dum!! What's going to happen next? Don't look at me, I wouldn't  
know. I haven't even started typying the next chapter. Hahahahahah!!  
  
  
Red Potato 


	11. A Servant Girl-11

A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, just the following new characters you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
I'm am soooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait you all have to endure. I know it's been almost a month since I last updated the story. I'm awfully busy (and sorry) with school and getting prepare for a fundraiser. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have trying to write it. Again, sorry for the long wait and here's the part. Oh yes, a reminder for all, my spring break is next week and well, I won't be able to write. Expect a long wait for the next chapter! Thanks!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
A Servant Girl  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies, I like you to meet my fiancée, Blanche Hartington....."  
  
  
  
Serena shook the woman's hand; the one who stole and took Darien's heart. Serena notice that it was not a wonder why Darien chose Miss Hartington to be his wife. She was absolutely beautiful; words could not describe her exquisiteness at all. Miss Blanche Hartington, or should Serena said, Mrs. Soon-to-be Darien Lanster was indeed a true work of art. Her elongated black hair radiated her body for it flows freely in the light winds. Her oval shape face has the color of ivory mix with the lightest hint of yellow, an ideal face, as Serena thought, for a woman that lives here. Her striking scarlet eyes matches her complex and told Serena Blanche is considered a strong and serious person She seem like a match make in heaven for Darien. Serena was quite relieve because she did not feel like playing match makers for Leslie, but beside, Leslie was a beautiful young woman, she could get any man she desire, 'except the only one she wants is Darien,' thought Serena. The blonde concludes that this was not her problem anymore, yet she couldn't help but feel guilty for not helping Leslie in some way.  
"It's lovely to meet you Miss Hartington. Darien told me all about you," Serena lies, glaring at Darien with a deadly look and a look that ask one of those question-why haven't you told me about her?- looks.   
Darien saw those looks Serena gave him and gulp his throat.   
"It's lovely to meet you too…Miss?" Blanche look at her dim-witted fiancée and signal him to introduce her.  
"Oh right, right!" he jump in, "Blanche, this lovely young lady here, no offense Serena, is Leslie," he joked.  
"Nice to meet you Leslie," Blanche shook the girl hand, and shaken by the coldness in her hand.   
"Likewise," Leslie said indifferently. Jealousy and rage vent through her system, and the feeling of hatred started growing on Leslie for this fiancée of Darien; how dare she!  
"Blanche, this is what's her name," the comic said, "this is Serena Kyle; fairest of all maidens with sharp tongues."   
"Lovely to meet you Serena. I apologized for my dim-witted fiancée. It seems he does not know how to act like a gentleman around beautiful ladies," she said, nudging him with her elbow in his stomach.  
"Don't be sorry Blanche, it is I who should be sorry."  
"Why's that Serena?"  
"Why, you're getting married to that dim-witted man." She retorted. Both ladies giggle madly at the comment making Darien flush to his face.   
"Ahem. Now that you're all acquainted, should we head on the theater? I'm sure there are people who are eager to attends the show," Darien replied back.   
  
  
The ride to the Burgundy Quarter Theater turns out to be pleasant for both Serena and Blanche for the two became more acquainted with each other. Mr. Edward said they were more like gossip sisters than newly friends. While the raven hair woman, who Serena found out, was twenty-four years old, swap-humiliating stories of Darien, who she also found out, was twenty-five years old. While Blanche told embarrassing stories of the ebony-hair man, Serena, in exchange, laughs and points at Darien. Such colloquies contains remarks by Serena, such as, "He did what? HAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" she would point, laugh, clutch her stomach, and points some more. Blanche would tell her 'long-lost sister', who she found out was at the age of twenty-two, stories that would began by, "this one time, when we were camping…" and so on.   
The ride to Burgundy Quarter Theater turns out to be quite amusing for Mr. Edward, as he learned about his young employee. However, the ride also contained a humiliated grown man, and a fume, enrage girl who wants to be with that grown man.   
"Mr. Edward, will you please remind me never ever let those two girls be in the same carriage as me?"  
"I love to Darien, but my doctor ordered me to laughs as much as I can. I can't very well disobey him, now can I?"  
"Not you too!" he bawl out loudly.   
As entertaining as it was, the ride was cut shortly when the carriage stop in front of a large house with the orchestral style of late seventeen century. Serena looked out the window of her carriage and she saw many more carriages of different colors were coming up the street and in front of the theater. Now, the theater itself sells ticket because of the overly zealous gardening of the main entrance with an elephant fountains for decoration. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom, petunias were soaking up sunrays and it mixes really well with the bright red color suits of busboys.   
People of high classes rowdy out elegantly to get tickets for the best seats in the theater and one by one, husbands push others husband away from the line while the wives stand hopelessly around, waiting for them, but of course, gossiping about the whatnot of Raveloe. "They're so sophisticated and graceful," whispered Serena. Lace and silks flutter along the gentle sea breeze that came from the ocean cliffs. Seas of forest green, jades, wine red, ivory, sand yellow, turquoise, and azure dresses flooded the main entrance of Burgundy Quarter Theater in such a manner that reviews about this particular performance shall be dubbed in the morning newspaper as 'A Ball without White Wine.'   
All of the sudden, Serena looks down at her dress and frown upon it. 'Why do I feel like such an outcast right about now," she ponders, her eyebrows squib as her philosophical approach on the topic.   
"Ahh, good, we have finally arrived," observe the keenly Mr. Edward.  
"About time," mumble the ever so invidious Leslie. The girl look weirdly upon the suppose lovebirds over yonder, and it disgusted her. Such remorse built over her, all those years of having a schoolgirl crush on Darien. How it mortify her pride and soul. Of all the things to think about, an odious act appears in the depth of Leslie's mind; an odious act indeed. She smirks at her brilliant idea and decided to collaborate it more fully during the play.   
Blanche Hartington carefully placed her hand that was covered by a silk white glove into the large hand of her fiancée. She step off the black carriage in such a graceful manner, Serena felt embarrassed as a Princess for she could have even match the swanlike movement of Blanche. One by one, three more people step out of the carriage, first the inevitable Leslie Banlsome in her satin gown that she receive as a birthday present from Mr. Edward, then Mr. Edward himself, looking dashingly handsome for other elder women to stare and admire him from afar. "I believe it's your turn mademoiselle," tease Darien and he extended his hand out further for her to reach.   
"Um…" Serena hesitated. She did not, in actuality; want to see the play that was written by some guy name Shakespeare. Although it might be a good play, what Serena really wanted was to meet people that are now like her; a bourgeois. She was sick of having to deal with people who think everyone was inferior to them; it was just plain wrong. Beside, look at what Serena was wearing; this was definitely not a dress for a formal play. But what will she said to Mr. Edward? Surely, she does not want him to think that she rejects his plan because she couldn't deal with his society?   
"Well come along Serena. We shan't keep everyone waiting," Leslie command impatiently.   
"Yes Leslie, I'll only be a moment, I just need to grab something from the carriage."   
"Not a moment longer Serena. If we keep this pace up, we won't have any seat left in the theater and all this dressing up will be put to waste."   
"Don't worry your little pretty head off Leslie; I believe I shall get the ticket while you all wait for Serena." Mr. Edward left abruptly for the long lines of married men getting tickets for their wives. Mr. Edward quickly flaunt over to his business friends and waits with them, chatting carelessly away about the economy of Raveloe and the people within it.   
"Tell me Jason Bellur Edward, how did you come to such a beautiful procession?" one of his more 'bachelor' friend ask curiously, eyeing the young maiden.   
"The carriage Mr. Stellar?" came the replied of a very naïve man. The elderly bachelor held on to his stomach and laughs, "You are a comic Jason! Either you're a comic or a fool not to see it for yourself."  
"Stellar, there is such a thing called purity in people," stated another businessman from their little group.  
"Humph," he said frustrate, "a girl like that is no more innocent than I am. Surely, you don't think with a body like her," he paused, licking his brittle lips as he lust for her more and more at the sight, " like her could not use it to her advantage."   
Suddenly, the naïve Mr. Edward knew what his business friend meant, he was talking about Leslie. Somehow, he knew he could use it to his advantage. Leslie was always hinting at him to bring her into the high class world and often told him she wishes to be marry to an elder man for they are more reasonable and not illogic like most of the local boys. Well, Stellar does want a young girl, and it look like he won't be in his bachelor hood much longer. What could Mr. Edward lose?  
"Leslie? You like Leslie? Well, I admit she's quite young for you, but perhaps I could talk into-''   
"No you old fool," Mr. Stellar shook his head at the naïve man then refers to the person name Leslie. He knew who she was; she was a wrench thirsting for money, powder, and rouges. Although she was perfect for him, he desires something less…rough. "I meant the blonde Mr. Edward. She's more of my style." Ah, now the group of married men with the exception of Mr. Edward and Mr. Stellar all turn their heads toward the petite blonde.   
"Wow…"  
"Ooooh…."   
"You are all so very lucky that your wives are not here," Mr. Edward stated somewhat in a furious tone. No way in heaven's name is that old dirty scoundrel Stellar going to get his hand on his daughter. 'Daughter?' amazed at his self that he could actually bond with a servant girl, but to him, she wasn't a servant girl, she was a daughter he and his wife never had.   
"Bruce, you must be incredibility dense to think I'm giving up on Serena. She's like a daughter to me."   
"So that's her name," Bruce Stellar admire the young maiden from afar, 'you'll be mine darling. I may be old, but never underestimate the power of Bruce Stellar,' the old man praise himself while he neglect Jason's advice to stay away from her.   
  
"Ooooh Serena!" Leslie yelled out in annoyance, "what's taking you so bloody long?" That comment also turns a few heads, but just the concern facts of Darien and Blanche.   
"Leslie, I'm sure Serena won't take any longer. Keep in mind, this is probably Serena's first time to such a place; she just have cold feet," Blanche reassure Leslie while sticking up for her new friend.   
"Beside Leslie, I don't think we're going inside to see the play anytime soon," Darien motion for Leslie to look at the long lines of impatient men.   
"You're right." Leslie admit defeated, but her rage storm up again, "what's Mr. Edward doing getting out of the line? And why is Mr. Stellar heading over here?"   
"I presume the old dirty bald headed dinosaur for a scoundrel wants something from us. I don't trust him one bit," comment Darien as his hatred for Daryl was about the same level for Mr. Bruce Stellar. He often wonders why Mr. Stellar and Daryl should not have been father and son.  
"I agree Darien, there's just something so wearyingly creepy about him. Although I agree with you about him, don't called him such names!"   
"Ow! What was that for? My tongue was not uncivilized Blanche."  
"Well…that slap was for questioning me."   
"Hm…marrying you might be a mistake," Darien mumbles.  
"What was that dear?"  
"Nothing!" He panics. 'Too close!'  
"I heard that Mr. Lanster. Now comply with me and be nice to Mr. Stellar."   
"Yes Sir!" Darien once again teased his fiancée.  
"I'm sorry I kept you all waiting," apologized Serena as she step out of the carriage, but not without the gentleman name Darien helping her out first.   
"Must you always be a gentleman?" She asked him.  
"I'm not always a gentleman. Just to let you secretly know, I'm putting on a show," he whispered the last part to her making Serena giggles and Blanche curious. But that curiosity demise when Mr. Stellar approach with an ever irate Mr. Edward behind him.   
"Psst," she whispered over to Darien, "over here." Among hearing Blanche calling him, Darien went to her in a surreptitious way, almost a spy or something secretive.   
"Yes Agent Hartington?" he teased her.   
"Cut it out! This is no time for jokes, that old man Stellar is coming over to hit on Serena no doubt, and I for one, won't let him do that. So just follow my lead," Blanche order.  
"Yes Agent Hartington," he once again teased her only to be follow by a slap on the arm.   
  
It was not long after Blanche and Darien had a private talk that the infamous Mr. Bruce Stellar appears before them. Just as Blanche predicted, the dinosaur did not waste time to charm the ladies at present. Serena watch as an old man made his way through by flirting with Leslie first. Strange as the moment was, Serena saw Leslie was in fact enjoying the old man flirting with her. 'Gross!' thought Serena.  
Next, Mr. Stellar decides that Leslie was too pushy and move onto Blanche. It was quite a scene to see, for many members of the people there turn around to see an old man making a move on Darien Lanster's fiancée. It was like a field day for gossipers.   
Mr. Stellar took Blanche's hand by pulling on it harshly and place a kiss upon it. 'Ew, there's saliva on my hand,' the girl thought. She looked up at an infuriating Darien, calmly standing over her and touching her shoulder to reassure her that there are soaps available at the theater.   
"Good afternoon Miss. Hartington," he address to her.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Stellar, and please," she smile kindly at him, "think of me as Mrs. Darien Lanster."   
"Yes…so I see that. By the by Miss. Hartington, who is that friend of yours over there?"   
"That girl over there? Oh please, she is nothing more than a servant girl; pay no mind to her,' Blanche said. Blanche knew she had to say that or else that old creep would move on Serena faster tan a vulture on a dead carcass. Serena, who stood no more than twenty paces from Blanche, was hurt by that comment of her. She thought that Blanche was her friend, but it was obvious to Serena that Miss. Hartington had just faked the whole thing in order to impress Darien.  
'Status does not matter to me,'' Mr. Stellar told to Blanche, but address it to Serena. Serena got a chill from the ever so lovingly Mr. Stellar, but she dismiss it for her philosophy of the old man on status in society appeal to her. "And who might you be my darling?" He asked her.   
"My name is Ser_''   
"Oh Serena! I need you to do something for me," Blanche practically screech in her ears, 'you see, silly Darien forgot to pick up my reception dress and among other surprises, so could you please be a wonderful person and help Darien get it before the store close/"Blanche lies, telling Darien mentally to follow along her white lie.   
"Yes, that's right. Please Serena?" follow by some pouting and puppy dog eyes.   
"Well, I-" again, cut off.   
'Oh, pish-posh, I'm sure Leslie could help Serena. This is probably Serena's first time to see a play by this Shakespeare fellow. We mustn't let Serena miss such a milestone," argues Mr. Stellar, "can you help Darien, my little Leslie?"  
Leslie, realizing this is her only chance to snatch Darien for herself once and for all, immediately respond by nodding her head, "I don't mind."  
Blanche, seeing Mr. Stellar's wickedly cleverness was at a lost. How can she save her new friend?  
"No Leslie, I can't possibly let you go. Look at the way you're dress. It's splendid and beautiful; fit for an evening of elegance, not an evening out on the town, running for errands. Serena, we need to go now," step in the ever-valiant Darien Lanster. Darien took Serena's small hand, led her up the black carriage and speed off before anyone could protest or say another word. "Go Darien!" thought Blanche, smiling to herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's so much for it. Was it too short?? I wouldn't know. Um, well, anyway, send comments, flames (J.K), and other stuff. Oh yeah, I want to thank to those who all sent me flowers and gummy worms; I needed that. Well, see you all after spring break. Woooooooooo!! Spring Break!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Red Potato 


	12. A Servant Girl-12

A Servant Girl by Red Potato  
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, just the following new characters you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
  
Whoa....I finally finish this chapter!! O my god..I finally finish it! Wow...this is amazing,  
and I do hope you all enjoy it. I'm really sorry for the absolutely loooonnnggg wait for this chapter.  
It's just that finals are next week!!!!! Review for me, okay?? Okay!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
A Servant Girl  
  
  
  
  
Darien Lanster and Serena Kyle soon arrived at the busy section of Raveloe. Serena step   
out of the carriage only to be almost trampled by people as they hurried along the sidewalk. "Are you   
alright Serena?" asked a gentle masculine voice, holding onto her body in such a manner that it   
made Serena blush slightly. "I'm fine; a bit hazy, but overall, I'm fine. How are you Darien? You were   
awfully close to me, I hope you're not injured." Darien chuckles at his friend. She was almost trampled   
and her first sentence was to ask how he was doing. Most women would have hit him for not rescuing  
them, not be Serena. 'Who are you Serena?" Where did you come from my mysterious friend?' the   
young man asked himself while helping Serena brush dirt of. "Darien?"  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Why Miss. Kyle, you're ever so welcome."  
  
"Could you please let go of me, Mr. Lanster?" As soon as she put those words out of her mouth,   
she immediately regret it for when his arm left her, it felt like a piece of her has lost all its warmth   
for a second.   
  
"Right. I'm sorry about that," he said, blushing by the manner he displays by touching her like   
he was her lover.   
  
"Come my lady," the gentleman alleged, "let us to the park of Raveloe, perhaps it should enchant   
you by the wonders and establishments of Raveloe.''  
  
"The park? Oh, you must be mistaken Darien," and while Serena blabber on, Darien took her   
hand that fits so well into his, which was unnoticed at the time, and he led the way to the famous park.   
"There's no mistake Serena, we're going to Greenbush Park."  
  
"Why, we can't! We simply can't! We must do our errands for Lady Hartington. Let us not   
procrastinate further."   
  
"Serena Kyle, I believe my fiancée deceive you and so have I."  
  
"Explain yourself, and let go of me you….you…pickle-head!" She said, rather angry at being   
deceive. She thought they were her friends, but some questions remain.   
  
"Hush! Let us calmly walk to the park and I shall explain on the way."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine. And one more thing, I don't appreciate being call a pickle-head…little rabbit"   
  
"Oh! You're despicable Mr. Lanster! Utterly despicable!" cried out a frustrated girl, but yet,   
even if Darien was despicable, she couldn't help but not be mad at him.   
  
The carriage was left with the coachman and the walk to Greenbush Park was but of a short   
distance. "Before I began Serena, could you tell me why you called Miss. Hartington in such a formal   
manner? As I recall, while you two laugh and taunt at my shame in the carriage, she specifically   
requested of you to always called her by Blanche."  
  
"I called her Lady Hartington for that is her respective title. Beside, who am I to address her   
as Blanche when I am just a mere servant girl," concluded Serena who still felt hurt by her social status   
as of now. Darien was in a quandary for a still moment until it occurs to him of a white lie Blanche   
regrettably told. 'Of course!'   
  
Darien laughs loudly, never minding the crowd that looked at him strangely. Serena was furious,   
she was ready to kill; how dare he laugh at her misfortune. "Oh, stop laughing pickle-head!" She commands.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry my little rabbit, but you mistaken Blanche. You see, that information she   
told Mr. Stellar about you was a lie. Everything she told him was a lie. From you being a silly servant   
girl to doing errands for her. No need to be mad," he kept continuing, not allowing for his little rabbit  
to jump in and strangle him for not telling her earlier, "Blanche did it to save you from that horrible   
man. I hope you're not mad."   
  
"Oh! You!" She yelled. Darien look uneasy, maybe he was right, maybe the little rabbit was   
indeed going to kill him, but when she pounce upon him, it took him by surprise that she was hugging   
him. "You are utterly despicable.''   
  
  
  
Instead of going into shops for Blanche's long list of wedding materials, the two friends went   
around the town of Raveloe, exploring each sweet delight shops of Raveloe, which was gleeful for young   
Serena for she had a bit of a sweet tooth. While at such sweetmeat* shops, Darien came about with   
some people he knew of.   
  
"Mr. Lanster, fancy meeting you here," came the acquire voice of a young lady with an   
accent native to Raveloe.  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Lady Whittle," he said and curtsied to her to show that he was   
a gentleman, and a fine gentleman he is, thought Lady Whittle.   
  
"And who is that you're around with?" asked Lady Whittle of the high society, referring to a   
Serena who kept trying out different flavors of sugar near the counter.   
  
"That, dear Lady Whittle, is my friend, Serena Kyle. Would you favor the chance to meet   
her? She's rather interesting."  
  
"Why, you read my mine Sir Lanster."   
  
"Darien Lanster, why must you be so obnoxious and deprived me of such sweetmeat in my   
mouth?" asked a distressed Serena who only wanted to fulfilled her sweet tooth's wish by eating.   
Alas, she was drag out of such a wish for Darien led her to a high member of society for they to   
meet.   
"Hello Miss. Kyle. It's lovely to meet you," greeted Lady Whittle.  
  
"Yes, hello, but…do I know you?" asked Serena. She was in fact afraid for her life, who was   
this woman and how did she know her name? Well, of course, Darien must have told her about her,   
thought Serena as she mentally slap herself in the head for being so paranoid. Yet still, she felt that   
this woman knew about her true identity.   
  
"My name is Emily Whittle of the Whittle Family."  
  
"Yes…but I'm sorry, it seem we have met before because…oh never mind. Excuse me, I'm   
being…. a bit paranoid. It's lovely to meet your acquaintance."   
  
Before Darien or Serena could get properly acquainted with Lady Emily Whittle, a strange   
event occur for such a woman, she excuse herself, even when it was not her place to excuse before   
a person lower than her level of status. "Seriously Darien, you need to stop introducing me to your   
weird friends," instruct Serena.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Serena, but I don't know what's wrong with her today…she acted   
a little different today."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Lady Whittle usually doesn't act so nice around people of lower status."  
  
"Then why did you introduce me to her for?"  
  
"To prove I'm right."  
  
  
  
"Oh! Look at that child Rei, she's so cute!" squeal a delighted Mina.  
  
"Cut it out Mina! We're supposed to be looking for Serenity, not some mere child."   
  
"I know Rei, but I can't help it. She look so much like Serenity when she was   
younger…Rei…I don't know what to do if Serenity doesn't want to come back."  
  
"We'll just let fate decide Mina…for now."  
  
"What do you mean Rei?'  
  
"Well, if Serenity doesn't comply with us, we'll just have to kidnap her."  
  
"We're kidnapping her…. and bring her back to her own home? I'm not sure if the   
earth's heat is making you sane Rei." Mina's comedy relief help reduce the tension of the   
conversation. The two warriors laugh to calm their worries down, and as they were, Rei   
suddenly saw a familiar face near the entrance of a particular sweetshop.   
  
"Mina, look!" She exclaim.   
  
"Should we ask her Rei or would it be too soon?"  
  
"No, its not too soon. It has already been three days."  
  
"Okay then. Stay here Rei and I'll talk to her."  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts. As your commander, I order you to stand your ground." Perhaps   
Rei should have gone with Mina, but the risk was too much. Attentions would be   
caught on her if Rei let out her well-known temper in the middle of the day, but   
still…this woman is tricky.   
  
"Ah, lovely to see you Lady Whittle," greeted Mina.  
  
"As always Lady Mina. I have some interesting news for you."  
  
"Yes? What is it?" awaited Mina for a much-anticipated reply.   
  
"Well, my mind is a bit of foggy lately and-"   
  
"Name your price," a stern voice arose in Mina, "Lady Whittle," the gentle   
voice of the warrior came back.  
  
"1000 gold ducats and," she paused, thinking about what else fortune she   
should bargain with, "and your golden silk garb."  
  
"Hm, my, my, that is quite a demand you asked for. As I recall, our arrangement   
was hat it was to be a hundred gold Francs-not more, no less."  
  
"Yes, well, since this person of your is of great importance, I raise the price without   
your comportment. I hope you have no problem with it."  
  
"Actually, I came to tell you that I no longer need your business or service Lady   
Whittle."  
  
"Excuse me? You said you found this Serenity then?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
Emily Whittle was flabbergasted, surely she was sure this dumb blonde could have   
not have find Serenity in four days. She was quite reluctant to look at the glass window at   
the sweetshop, but did so and the result became that her friend was not there.   
  
"I shall called your bluff Mina. If you no longer needs my service, then it shall be   
so; but I tell you this, I have found Serenity."  
  
"I have also found her Lady Whittle and without a cost that would send me to the   
slum. Still, I thank you anyway. Shall we hope to keep in touch with one another?" said a   
resolute Mina as she held out her hand to make a handshake, but no such luck as the   
leader was left behind for Lady Whittle strutted off.   
  
"What was that about?" asked Rei.  
  
"Oh, she wanted my golden garb and a few hundreds ducats for information on   
Princess Serenity."  
  
"Did you accept?"  
  
"Of course not! We're talking about my favorite garment."  
  
"Oh dear Mina. I'm beginning to think you rather surrendered me to a dangerous   
criminal in exchange for a shopping excursion."  
  
  
The sun was just about to set on the lake of Greenbush Park. "What a perfect sunset to   
end our perfect day," observed Serena.  
  
"Yes, a perfect day…"Darien said, slightly pausing to form a few thoughts,   
"just perfect…" he spoke softly.   
  
  
  
The sun beats down upon the manor causing organisms of all kinds to seek shelter and shade.   
"Ay, this sun will be the death of me. Tis not good for my skin you know child. Look, my   
skin is turning dark and no longer used to be the pale color I desire," complain an ever-non-stopping   
Mrs. Malison.   
  
"Oh Mrs. Malison, I thought you would be the most happy now that the sun shines. These  
six days of storm permits us from going outside, which you complaint, and now that we have   
sunlights, you still complains. Is there not ever a way for you to be satisfied?"  
  
"Oh…oh, I'll be satisfied once I learn a way for you to keep that smart aleck mouth of yours   
shut. But don't ever change child, remember that."  
  
Serena smile gently at Mrs. Malison, and she kept a happy note to herself of how much   
Mrs. Malison reminds her of Luna.   
  
"Would you stop smiling and help me finish gardening these plants so we can wash   
up and have a cup of tea?" Yes indeed, Mrs. Malison was the Earth's version of Luna.  
  
"I wonder if Mr. Lanster will be here today, it's unlikely of him to not visit this old   
woman. Oh dear! What if he's hurt? O, poor young Mr. Lanster. May God bless his heart."  
  
"Mrs. Malison, please calm down. With the storm for the past three days, the weather   
must be awfully bad for him to travel on."  
  
"O, child, you don't know Mr. Lanster like I do. He always visit, two days at the most without   
any visitation, but it's been a week and yet, he has not even linger around her. Well, I can't wonder   
about him anymore, my skin needs some refreshments and teas sound like the choir of heaven   
right about now."  
  
"Mind I have some lemonades instead?"  
  
"Sure thing child, I wonder if I should prepare more lemonade glasses."  
  
"Why is that Mrs. Malison?"  
  
"Well I think it would be rude of me not to offer drinks to those oncoming ladies."  
  
"Ladies? Where?"  
  
"Over by yonder child…do you recognize them Serena?"  
  
"I shall be but a few minutes Mrs. Malison. Why don't you prepare your tea and   
I shall join you briefly."  
  
"That's nice, but should I prepare more? Serena?" Now Mrs. Malison look to the   
left and right of her, wondering where Serena went, but she could only presume that the   
blonde hair girl went running to the five ladies abroad. "I wonder who they are…"   
  
Serena ran as fast as she could; 'they're here…I can't believe it. They're here…'   
The wind ran along the side of Serena, brushing the prairie grass aside for a clear path for   
the girl to run in. She stops abruptly, calmly walking toward the group of warriors. She was   
no more then 3 feet away from them.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Serenity," stated the leader.   
  
"I…uh..I" words couldn't come out of Serena's mouth, there were so many questions   
to ask, yet, there was not an opening for her to start it. Instead of saying anything for the   
moment, Serena ran up and hugs all of them, in a massive embrace.   
  
"O Minna! I missed you so much! Gomen...but please, please don't make me go back! I   
don't want to go back. Please don't…''   
  
"Same old Serenity, won't stop crying until you deaf us all," spoke Rei.  
  
"Oh Rei! Must you always be so mean to me? Here I am, crying my heart out, and   
you're making fun of me." The laugh from Rei broke the tension away and they rejoice in   
a massive hug again.  
  
"It's good to know you're the same old you Rene."  
  
"Arigato, I won't ever change Ami-chan!"  
  
"Haha! It's good to know you haven't lost your native language during your   
visitation," comment Lita.  
  
"About that," began Serenity.  
  
"Yes, about that," interrupted Mina, "we need to discuss that with you Princess,   
and it's most urgent that we discuss it soon."  
  
"Of course Mina, of course. Shall we go inside? I'm sure the hot blaze of the sun   
isn't quite satisfying to your skins."  
  
"Lead the way Princess," replied the cold Mina.   
  
  
The short walk to the manor was somewhat frightening for Serena. Although   
she was busy answering her guardians many, many questions, Serena would often steal   
forlorn glances at the quiet Mina. What has possessed her to be so silent and still? Usually   
in an event such as this for Serena, Mina would push her way through the crowd and   
asked her numerous personal question, but now…she just seem so departed. 'Mina   
what's wrong with you?'   
  
Although her thoughts were with Mina, Serena had to answer Rei's questions,   
but with short answer, such as, "Yes Rei. Of course not Rei. Oh! I can't believe you're   
siding with Lita, Rei. Rei, you're so mean to me!"  
  
"Did you take horses?" asked Serena for it was her turn.  
  
"Iie Serenity-chan, we took carriages," replied Lita.  
  
"Did you walk here?"  
  
"Iie, we took the liberty of buying a carriage, among other things," spoke Rei.  
  
"Nani? What other things?"  
  
"Rene, Queen Serenity transfer a rather large amount of the Lunarian currency   
to fit the Earthians currency. She decides to let us have the disguise of fine ladies, a rather   
appropriate term for the moment," affirmed Mina. The moment Mina speak, the tension   
rose again. The warriors could not understand why she is acting in such a strange behavior.   
Wanting to change the direction of their reunion, Ami started a light conversation.   
  
"Rene, you lived here now?"   
  
"Yes Ami, and before you even comment anything else Ames, this place happens to   
be very comfortable. The master of the house, Mr. William Edwards, and he is a very kind old   
man. So be nice to him, okay?"   
  
"Serenity, this is a Venseus style manor, isn't it?"  
  
"Why, yes Lita. Except here, Mrs. Malison told me it's in the story of Victorian. But   
before we enter, please use my alias name-Serena Kyle. These people have no ideas of my   
past."   
"Agree," spoke the quiet Mina.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Malison."  
  
"Ah, I was wondering where you were child. And who are these lovely ladies?"  
  
"Ladies, this is Mrs. Malison, she is the housekeeper of the manor. Mrs. Malison,   
allow me to introduce to you, Lady Mina,"  
  
"Mina Tysliti. Mrs. Malison, thank you for taking Serena in when she needed it most."  
"Lady Rei…uh.."  
  
"Rei Hino. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malison."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Malison, my name betroth me to be Ami Besandi."  
  
"And I'm Lita Castasuier."   
  
"O, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Mrs. Malison vigorously shake their fair   
hands and soon forget her position in society. She quickly apologized and left, leaving   
Serena to wonder what made her leave so abruptly.   
  
"She seems very nice Serena-chan."  
  
"A bit eccentric, but that only remind me more of Luna," giggles Ami.   
  
"O Ami-chan, you'll just have to get used to her like you did with Luna. She's   
very pleasant to be around with. Such a sweet lady."  
  
"Serena-chan, what do you think you're doing?!" Rei shriek.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Doing a servant job, isn't that Mrs. Malison or some other servants occupation?"   
  
"Rei?" a confuse Serena thought for a moment what servant job she was   
doing, "Well, Rei, what do you think my job here is?" answer Serena as she continue to  
pour teas into the porcelain teacup.   
  
"You're a servant girl?"  
  
"If that's what you called it Rei-chan."  
  
"This is outrageous! You are a Princess of the highest kingdom in the known  
galaxies; your status is with us, not with the lowly commoner. I will not stand for it   
Serenity. You will come with us this very minute!" order the warrior of Mars.  
  
"No, you don't understand! I like it; I actually love the works I receive. I'm   
finally doing things for myself Rei, and if you don't understand that, how can you   
help me?"   
  
"What kind of chores do you do?" interrupted Lita, who wanted to stall the   
growing temper of Mars.  
  
"Easy chores Minna. All I have to do is help around the house, dusting a bit   
here and there, moping the floor, help fixed the horses and clean out their stable."  
  
"Clean out horse stables? Serena, what do you think you're doing? That is   
not your part in the world Oh! You will come with us this very minute. I won't have   
my orders disobey."  
  
"No Rei!" pleaded Serena, "oh, no…you just don't…understand." The lonely   
princess sob, while a more than determine Rei hover over her. 'Someday, you'll   
understand Serenity.'   
  
The other warriors look down at the white tablecloth of the breakfast table,   
each wanting to comfort their princess, but how could they, especially when Rei was   
having one of her infamous temper and stepping in the way of the fire warrior was   
immediate suicide.   
  
"Oh, quit your whining Serenity. The sooner you leave with us, the better.   
Beside you will forget about this horrid place. Come on now, let's go."  
  
"No, please Rei! Don't make me go back! I won't! I can't!"   
  
"Ami, prepare for transportation and Mina, report back to the Queen," ordered a rather   
bossy Rei who ignore Serena's request.  
  
"No."   
  
"Excuse me Mina?"  
  
"I said no, Rei. Do you have a problem acquiring that command? I am the leader   
here, and you shall do what I said or else you will be disqualified. Do you understand me?"  
  
There was no answer…just a stun face.  
  
"I will not repeat myself Rei."  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes commanding officer." If it was possible for the breakfast table to spin around,   
a person would see one shock face made by a Serena, two stun faces where confusion   
arose between Lita and Ami, and a disbelief face, where it is made by Rei.   
  
"Serena-chan, I do not wish to cause you any more unhappiness, but as a   
guardian, I only wish for your safety. You may stay here if you wish,"  
  
"Oh, yes! Thank-'   
  
"What? This is outrageous! You can't possibly let her do that Mina!" bellow out Rei.  
  
"SILENT!" and immediately, the light wind and small bird chirps took over the   
conversation.  
  
"I warn you Rei, and I won't do it again, do not interrupted me, as with you Serena.   
As I was saying, this compromise I compose of, if you Serena, wish to stay here, you may;   
it shall be your choice. I will deal with your Mother personally. But, in doing so, you cannot   
work at this manor. You shall have to find a place closer to us, where we can keep a distance   
eye on you. That is, until your mother decides your destiny. Do you abide to the term Serena?''   
  
"I…I…don't…know." What shall Serena do? Where could she find another place closer  
to where they are? She doesn't know anybody here, and what about Mr. Edward and Mrs.   
Malison and Leslie and Darien…? All her new friends here… There were just so many   
questions to be concern about; there can be no immediate answer.  
  
"I do wish to stay here minna, but I know practically no one here and finding a job   
near you guys, it's shall be hard. Where are you staying at?"  
  
"The Blue Boar Inn."   
  
"I don't even know where that is! And to find a place near that, with a job, I…  
it's almost impossible!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Serena. Either you find a place near us, and soon, or else we   
shall have to take you back."  
  
"Oh…. No! Please don't do that…I'll think of something. Just give me some times   
to search and look for a place."  
  
"You have twenty-four hours Serena, that it's. No more, no less."  
  
"Oh, but please, Mina! Give me more time than that…surely you can understand me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. This is the best I can do, as your friend, and your guardian. We'll be  
back later to check on your status…be ready."  
  
"Oh…dear. I'm in trouble."   
  
Darien lingers outside the back door of the manor. The only reason he came to the   
manor was to speak with Mr. Edward about a financial situation with the Wagner's. In fact,   
if it weren't for the record mistake Blake Wagner made, he wouldn't be here. Still, Mrs.   
Malison must be worry about him, he hadn't made his appearance in a week where even   
a snow storm would not have stop him from coming to the manor.   
  
Lately, he have been developing new feeling for this so called servant girl named   
Serena Kyle. It was a new feeling, something he never experienced with his fiancée before,   
and frankly, it scares him to the bones. He felt terrible for not visiting Serena for she was   
his new friend, but it had to remain this way until he figures out this new perplexing   
emotion. But while he listens to the discussion that occurs inside the kitchen with some   
noble ladies and Serena, he could not help but eavesdrops.   
  
  
"Good evening ladies, I hate to trouble you so, but I come for Serena."  
  
"Darien…what…what's going on?"  
  
"I have a propostition for you Serena. You see, my house is in need of a dire   
cleaning…constantly and well, if it isn't too much trouble for you, I would love for you   
to perhaps works for me…full time? It won't be far away from the manor, seeing how   
it is close to the Blue Boar Inn"   
  
"You want me to live with you Darien?"  
  
"Something likes it…yes. Unless you have a different offer from these   
beautiful ladies here."   
  
"No! I mean, I would love to work for you Mr. Lanster, I'll tell Mr. Edward  
immediately."   
  
"Well then Serena-chan, everything is perfect than. You get to stay here   
Serena and we shall hope to see more of you soon. Good-day Mr. Lanster."  
  
  
'Dear God, what did I get myself into?' came the thought of Darien and how   
he was going to explain this to Blanche. Perhaps she would be understanding…or   
so he hopes for something like that.   
  
  
  
  
Haha! Chapter 12 finally finish. Um...need to get started on chapter 13...probably  
be about a month or two, or 4 months. Hehehehehe! I hope this chapter wasn't too   
short, because really, it's eight small font pages long. Until next time, please  
review for me! Okay? Okay!!!  
  
Red Potato 


End file.
